A Song of Ice and Fire: The Fall of The Lions
by bellarose-riddle
Summary: Tommen Baratheon,es el rey en el Trono de Hierro y su madre hace las funciones de reina. Las casas Mormont y Kastark conspiran en secreto para matar a Ramsay Bolton, quien se hace llamar a si mismo señor de Invernalia y Rey en El Norte. Aguasdulces a sido sometido a los Lannister. Las serpientes se alzan desde Dorne y, una nueva señora gobierna en El Valle. Arya/Aegon. Arya/Gendry
1. Arya

**ARYA**

El barco se balanceaba de un lado a otro y las aguas bajo él estaban agitadas y revueltas.

A pesar de ello, ella salió a cubierta.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese divisar Salinas.

Allí había sido donde había embarcado hacia Braavos, era curioso que fuese el primer sitio al que volvería.

El resto de la tripulación eran todo hombres pero ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra o a dirigirse a ella, excepto el capitán, el cual lo había hecho con un respeto infinito e incluso le había ofrecido su camarote, pero ella lo había rechazado.

Acarició a Aguja, la cual llevaba prendida del cinto.

Cuando, completamente empapada, entró en su camarote, decidió dormir un poco.

Hacía días que no conseguía dormir y bien, e iba a necesitarlo.

Cuando saliese el sol llegarían a Salinas y ella, que hasta entonces había sido Nadie, volvería a ser Arya de la casa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn, hermana de unos hermanos asesinados y de una hermana perdida, heredera de Robb y del trono del Norte.

Sus pasos la llevarían de nuevo al lugar donde su padre había sido asesinado, ya era hora de que la loba matase a la leona.

Se tumbó en el camastro e intentó dormir, no sin antes susurrar:

-Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Ser Ilyn, la reina Cersei, Valar Morghulis.

Cuando cerró los ojos dejó de ser una chica para convertirse en una loba, fuerte y poderosa.

Su manada estaba con ella y no había nada ni nadie que pudiese hacerle daño.

Cuando el capitán golpeo su puerta, para indicarle que ya habían llegado, Arya ya estaba lista.

Salió del camarote y desembarcó.

No tenía más posesiones que la ropa y las armas que llevaba.

Nadie pareció fijarse en ella cuando se escabulló entre la gente y llegó a la posada más cercana.

No le costó mucho robar uno de los caballos.

Espoleó al animal y cabalgó campo a través. No podía arriesgarse a ir por el camino real.


	2. Nymeria

**NYMERIA**

Estaba harta de todos ellos.

Dos años habían pasado desde que su tío, el príncipe Doran Martell de Dorne, la había enviado como representante de Dorne a Desembarco del Rey, para sustituir a su padre, Oberyn Martell, que había muerto, asesinado por los Lannister.

Todavía recordaba el día en el que había llegado.

El único que había parecido contento por su llegada había sido el pequeño rey, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hermana.

La reina se había horrorizado al ver a Myrcella, pues la pequeña había perdido una oreja, pero creyó la historia que le contó su hija e incluso envió una partida para encontrar a Estrellaoscura.

Nymeria salió de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar a la sala del trono. Cersei Lannister había convocado al consejo.

Lo más probable era que se le hubiese roto una uña y quisiese declararle la guerra a alguien por ello.

Nymeria no la soportaba, nunca lo había hecho.

Pero ese día estaba contenta. Había recibido un cuervo de Obara la noche anterior.

Dorne estaba listo, por lo que Nymeria no tendría que seguir fingiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Todos los miembros del consejo estaban ya allí, rodeados por los capas blancas.

Osney, Osfrid y Osmund Kettleblack se giraron para mirarla.

Nymeria parpadeó suavemente.

Osney había sido el más fácil de seducir y sus dos hermanos habían caído poco después.

Nymeria no estaba segura de Cersei lo sabía o no, pero le daba igual.

Varys la estaba mirando fijamente, analizando su ropa, supo Nymeria. La Araña era el único del castillo que realmente creía todo lo que se decía de ella.

Esa mañana Nymeria llevaba un vestido azul muy fino, que se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver muy bien lo que había debajo.

Se sentó en su sitio y miró a Cersei, la cual sonreía.

Nymeria se inquietó, porque eso no era una buena señal.

Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, hermano gemelo de la reina y padre de Tommen y Myrcella, estaba de pie tras ella.

La sonrisa de Cersei se ensanchó.

Hizo un gesto a los miembros de la Guardia Real.

-Prendedla-murmuró.

El primero en intentar atraparla fue Osney.

Nymeria le arañó la cara, dejándole una cicatriz de lado a lado.

Consiguió noquear a los tres Kettleblacks, pero Jaime Lannister la atrapó.

-¿De qué se me acusa?-rugió a la reina.

-Se os acusa de conspiración y traición contra el rey y el reino.

Los ojos de Nymeria ardieron y el veneno de serpiente que llevaba dentro le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Exijo un juicio por combate.

Cersei se levantó y se colocó delante de ella.

-Sois un gran riesgo, Lady Nymeria, por lo que el consejo ha decidido denegaros esa posibilidad.

Nymeria le devolvió la sonrisa.

Era posible que Cersei no lo supiese, pero si se atrevía a tocarla su tío Doran ya no podría contener a Obara, que marcharía sobre Antigua y después cabalgaría hacia Desembarco del Rey respaldada por todos los soldados de Dorne.

-Deberíais saber que ninguna serpiente puede con un león-le susurró Cersei.

-Y vos deberíais saber que un león puede ser más grande que una serpiente, pero que ningún animal podría sobrevivir al veneno de esta-reunió saliva en la boca y le escupió a Cersei a la cara.

La reina dio un paso atrás y se limpió la cara con la manga del vestido.

-Llévatela-le ordenó a su hermano.

Jaime hizo que Nymeria se moviese y la bajó a las mazmorras.


	3. Jaime

**JAIME**

Jaime atravesó la Fortaleza Roja en silencio, sin hacer apenas caso a aquellos con los que se cruzaba por el camino.

Sabía que lo que su hermana había hecho significaba la guerra con lo Dornienses pero parecía que Cersei no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y no importaba cuanto se enfadase ella con él. Jaime no dejaría que las lanzas y las serpientes se alzasen contra ellos por una estúpida y caprichosa decisión de su hermana gemela.

Golpeó la puerta de los aposentos de ella y entró.

Cersei estaba sentada a la mesa, cenando y con una copa de vino en la mano.

Les hizo un gesto a sus doncellas para que se fuesen y, cuando estuvieron a solas, Jaime se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Querías algo hermano?-preguntó Cersei, con un tono de voz que a Jaime le pareció de lo más desinteresado.

_No es por ti,_ se recordó a sí mismo_, es porque no sabe qué hacer._

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-contraatacó él con otra pregunta.

-Encerrar a una traidora-su hermana le dio un largo trago al vaso, e incluso lo vació, y se sirvió más vino.

Jaime suspiró.

En los últimos años no había habido nada que hiciese entrar en razón a Cersei. Su paranoia había aumentado y veía fantasmas y traiciones en todas partes.

A Jaime su hermana gemela le recordaba a Aerys Targaryen más de lo que le gustaría, porque sabía cómo había acabado aquello.

-Doran Martell no perdonará esto. Se alzará contra nosotros.

-Doran Martell no puede andar.

-¡Pero sus sobrinas si!-gritó Jaime-. Obara Arena no dejará que encerremos a Lady Nym. Las Serpientes nos quieren muertos por lo de Oberyn, y lo sabes, no hagas que su odio hacia nosotros aumente.

Cersei bufó.

-Serpientes de Arena. Oberyn debería haberse guardado la polla en vez de haber traído al mundo a tantas bestias.

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez no es el único que debería haberlo hecho.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto estas salieron de su boca pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pudo ver el odio en los ojos de Cersei antes incluso de que ella le arrojase el vaso de vino a la cabeza, el cual él pudo esquivar sin esfuerzo.

-Lárgate-dijo ella, Jaime intentó replicar-¡Lago!-se adelantó su hermana.

¿Cersei quería que se fuese? Bien, se iría, pero no antes de decirle la verdad, porque ella necesitaba oírla.

-Aegon Targaryen ha tomado Bastión de Tormentas y Rocadragón. Stannis Baratheon fue asesinado en el Norte por orden de Alys Karstark y, si nuestros informes son ciertos y estoy seguro de que lo son, hay una nueva señora en El Nido de Águilas. ¿Y tú encierras a Nymeria Arena en una celda? Permíteme decirte que si quieres que Tommen y Myrcella nos acompañen a la tumba vas por buen camino.

No esperó a que ella respondiese.

Salió de la alcoba dando un portazo y pudo escuchar claramente como su hermana tiraba la mesa al suelo y gritaba.

_Una leona _recordó Jaime con tristeza_, una leona encerrada en una jaula que ella misma había construido._

Fue a ver a Myrcella y a Tommen que estaban en los aposentos de ella jugando a un juego que la pequeña había aprendido en Dorne.

Myrcella le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Hola, tío Jaime.

-Alteza-le acarició la mejilla con cariño y la joven princesa volvió a jugar con su hermano.

Tío Jaime, ese era él, el inservible tío Jaime, y eso sería siempre para ellos, porque ni él ni ella habían conocido nunca otro padre que no fuese Robert Baratheon, ese asqueroso borracho que se dedicaba a follar jabalíes y cazar putas.

Se sentó y los observó durante largo rato, sabiendo que esa paz no duraría para siempre.


	4. El Lobo Negro

**EL LOBO NEGRO**

Las olas golpeaban el barco con tal fuerza que él pensaba que se volcaría en cualquier momento, pero eso no le daba miedo, nada le daba miedo, nadaría hasta la costa de La Isla del Oso si era necesario.

Había visto como todo lo que quería era reducido a cenizas y como su familia se desperdigaba por los cuatro costados de Los Siete Reinos.

Había vivido en la oscuridad y en oscuridad se había convertido.

Él, que era hijo de unos padres asesinados, de un hermano traicionado, de unas hermanas perdidas y de otro hermano, al cual no esperaba volver a ver nunca.

Él, a quien una vez había llamado Rickon de la casa Stark.

Cuando Osha entró en la habitación lo encontró sentado en el suelo, recostado contra el lomo de Peludo.

-Estamos llegando, joven lord-le dijo-. Prepárate.

Cuando ella salió, él se levantó.

Peludo se movió a su lado, en silencio, como una sombra.

Rickon se lavó la cara y cogió su capa.

Volvió a revisar por enésima vez durante el viaje la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho y que le llegaba hasta debajo de la oreja.

Se la había hecho hacía casi un año, mientras Peludo, Osha y él atravesaban las tierras que un día fueron de su padre.

Cinco soldados de Bolton que estaban de patrulla los había interceptado y habían sido tan estúpidos como para atacarlos.

Osha había atravesado con su lanza a dos de ellos, y Peludo le había desgarrado la garganta a otro.

Él se había encargado personalmente de matar a los otros dos, pero no antes de que uno de ellos le hiciese un corte desde debajo de la oreja izquierda hasta el lado derecho del pecho.

De no ser por Osha y sus conocimientos curativos no habría llegado a ver el amanecer del siguiente día.

Salió del camarote, con Peludo a su lado.

Su lobo huargo había llegado a medir tanto como él y, al igual que Rickon, estaba sediento de sangre.

Cuando salieron a cubierta la tormenta les golpeó en el rostro y tardaron en estar empapados.

No muy lejos Rickon pudo ver lo que supuso sería La Isla del Oso.

Cuando desembarcaron se puso la capucha de la capa mientras Osha pagaba al capitán, tanto por su ayuda, como por su silencio.

Se internaron el bosque en silencio.

Peludo olió el aire y Rickon le acarició justo detrás de las orejas, sabiendo que eso le calmaría.

En los últimos años nunca se habían expuesto tanto y a ninguno de ellos les gustaba la idea de estar al descubierto.

Era cierto que la casa Mormont había luchado junto a Robb cuando este había cabalgado al sur para liberar, y posteriormente vengar, a su padre, y Rickon sabía que deseaban derramar sangre Lannister tanto como él.

-¿Crees que querrán verme?-le preguntó a Osha, cuando se acercaban al palacio.

-No encuentro un motivo por el que no quisiesen hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a las murallas los vigías les apuntaron con sus espadas.

-¿Quién va?

Rickon alzó la cabeza, pero no se quitó la capucha.

-Alguien ante quien deberías envainar las escapadas.

Peludo captó lo que él quería sin que Rickon tuviese necesidad de mirarle y rugió, enseñándoles los dientes.

Ellos se miraron y les dejaron pasar, pero otros dos guardias los escoltaron y vigilaron de cerca mientras se acercaban al castillo.

-Esperad-dijo uno de ellos mientras entraba dentro.

Osha se acercó más a él y sujetó la lanza con fuerza, pues, a pesar de que sabía que era la única manera de que Rickon pusiese conseguir sus fines, no se fiaba de ninguno de ellos.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, una joven dama acompañaba al guardia.

Ella tenía una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y la tez tan pálida como la nieve. Cuando se acercó a ellos Rickon pudo ver que tenía los ojos azules y, bajo capa que ella llevaba, vio una espada con un oso en la empuñadura.

-¿Quién eres y como osas venir a mi casa y hablar a mis guardias de esa manera?

-Soy vuestro rey-respondió él, levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para dedicarle una flamante sonrisa.

-La Isla del Oso no conoce otro rey que el rey en El Norte, cuyo nombre es Stark.-respondió ella, mordaz.

Rickon se quitó la capucha y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi hermano fue una vez el rey en El Norte-le dijo-, y, en su nombre y en el nombre de mi familia, os pido que me acojáis y me ayudéis a matar a todos y cada uno de los miembros la casa Lannister.

Ella se arrodilló de golpe, sorprendiéndole.

Rickon se inclinó y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Lord Rickon-susurró ella-, por favor pasad.

Mientras entraban en el palacio, con Osha muy pegada a Peludo, Rickon la miró.

-No sé como os llamáis.

-Tengo el placer de ser lady Lyanna de la casa Mormont-ella le sonrió-, y prometo ayudaros en todo lo que pueda.


	5. Jon

**JON**

Las últimas noches habían sido más frías de lo normal y en muchas ocasiones había tenido miedo de no levantarse al día siguiente.

Val estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, temblando de frío y Jon se pegó más a ella, intentando darle calor.

No podía dejarla morir, no después de lo que ella había hecho por él.

Recordaba vagamente aquella noche, que parecía perdida entre la nieve y el viento. Aquella noche en la que sus hermanos juramentados lo había traicionado y en la que Val lo había encontrado, moribundo sobre la nieve, y lo había curado y cuidado.

Se habían mantenido ocultos desde entonces, malviviendo en Corona de la Reina.

Cuando habían llegado allí, Jon no había podido replicar, ya que estaba medio muerto, pero su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos al recordar a Ygritte.

_No sabes nada, Jon Nieve_ le había dicho ella.

Cuánta razón había tenido.

No sabía nada y por eso no había sabido ver la verdad. Sus hermanos lo había traicionado y él había sido un ciego que no había visto la luz hasta que la había tenido delante.

Fantasma se movió a su lado y se tumbó junto a ellos, sabiendo que tenían frío.

Val se movió, pero no se despertó.

Jon la abrazó y ella se movió entre sus brazos, haciendo un gesto que a él le recordó a su hermana pequeña.

Eso le dolió mucho más que el frío.

Arya había sido entregada a esa bestia de Ramsay Bolton, el cual se hacía llamar Rey en El Norte.

Jon temblaba cada vez que se imaginaba a su hermanita pequeña en manos de ese demente que se dedicaba a arrancar la piel de sus víctimas.

Arya apenas había sido una niña de nueve años la última vez que la había visto, y tenía once cuando se la habían entregado a Ramsay.

Jon le había entregado a Aguja para que se defendiera cuando viajase al Sur, pero sabía que la espada poco podría ayudarla en manos de un monstruo que le triplicaba la edad y la fuerza.

Alys le había prometido que haría todo lo que fuese necesario para ayudar a Arya, si es que la esposa de Ramsay era realmente ella, en cuanto volviese a Bastión Kar, lo cual había sido dos años atrás.

Ella y su marido Sigorn, Magnar de Thenn, habían enviado a unos hombres a buscarlos a Corona de la Reina, pero Jon se había negado a ir con ellos, pues no quería ponerlos en peligro.

Alys, no contenta con ello, les enviaba comida, siempre que podía, y noticias, sobre lo que ocurrían en los reinos.

Val abrió los ojos cuando un tímido rayo de sol se filtró entre las nubes y entró por la ventana.

-No has dormido-dijo.

-No he podido-replicó él.

Val, todavía abrazada a él, alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez?

Jon se incorporó, haciendo que ella se moviera también, y acarició a Fantasma, el cual apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

-Deberías haberte marchado con Alys-continuó Val-, ella te habría ayudado a encontrar a tu hermana.

-¿Y dejarte?-murmuró él-. Creía que éramos amigos, Val, pero parece que lo único que quieres es deshacerte de mí.

Val le dio un golpe en el brazo, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

-Estúpido-rió.

Se levantó del jergón y salió de la habitación.

Fantasma la siguió, casi inconscientemente, y Jon no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al final iba a resultar que la princesa salvaje le había robado al lobo, lo cual empezaba a preocuparle porque, indirectamente, significaría que le habría robado una parte de él.

Se levantó de golpe cuando escuchó los cascos de los caballos.

Val estaba en la entrada de la torre cuando Jon descendió las escaleras, con la espada en el cinto y la lanza en la mano.

Fantasma gruñó a los recién llegados.

Jon se colocó delante de amos y desenvainó a Garra.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que los jinetes eran mujeres.

La primera de ellas saludó a Val y se giró hacia Jon.

-Saben que estáis aquí-dijo simplemente-. El Magnar nos envía a buscaros.

Jon y Val intercambiaron una mirada.

-Tenemos que ser rápidos-dijo la segunda, apremiándoles.

Fantasma golpeó el brazo de Jon con el hocico.

-¿Seguro?-le susurró este.

El lobo huargo pareció asentir.

Jon se subió sobre él, no muy convencido, y le hizo un gesto a Val.

Esta se subió también sobre el lomo de Fantasma, aferrándose fuertemente con los brazos la cintura de Jon.

Cuando Fantasma empezó a moverse, siguiendo a las dos jinetes, Jon tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante a causa del viento.

Medio día después, pudieron ver a lo lejos el humo. El humo que les indicaba que sus perseguidores habían quemado el camastro donde habían dormido durante los último años y las pocas pertenencias que habían dejado atrás.

Entonces Jon supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Había dejado de ser una sombra que se escondía en un torreón destartalado. Val le dio un ligero beso en el hombro, sabiendo las dudas que crecían en su mente y en su corazón.

No tardaron mucho en reanimar la marcha hacia Bastión Kar.


	6. Cersei

**CERSEI**

Cuando sacaron a Nymeria el pueblo empezó a bramar.

Se conformaban con tan poco, pensó Cersei, estúpidos.

La Serpiente de Arena se revolvió y se deshizo de los soldados que la sujetaban, pero no salió corriendo, avanzó hacia el frente de la tarima sonriendo, orgullosa.

La reina recordó a Ned Stark, el cual había estado de pie en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se alzaba la dama Dorniense.

Stark había sido honorable y orgulloso hasta el final, pero todos tenían un punto débil, en el caso de Ned Stark habían sido sus hijas.

Débil, muy débil.

Sus hermanos nunca habían sido así.

Cersei los había visto un par de veces, pero habían sido suficientes.

Brandon había sido el más salvaje de todos, e incluso se rumoreaba que había sido él quién había dejado embarazada a Ashara Dayne durante el torneo de Harrenhall.

Benjen apenas era un cachorro cuando ella lo conoció, pero incluso entonces había sido mucho más valiente y osado que su hermano Ned, el cual parecía tener un palo metido por el culo durante todo el día porque siempre tenía cara de estreñido.

Pero Lyanna había sido la peor.

A primera vista había sido una rosa de invierno en una pálida mañana de primavera. Hermosa, o eso decían, salvaje, al igual que su hermano mayor, e indomable.

Cersei todavía recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, al llegar a Harrenhall.

La había odiado desde el primer momento.

Jaime se había quedado mirándola mientras ella bajaba del caballo y dejaba que Robert, que estaba esperando a los Stark, le besase la mano suavemente.

Cersei había sido una de las damas de compañía de la princesa Elia, y había tenido que volver a Desembarco del Rey para quedarse con el príncipe Viserys y la pequeña Rhaenys, pero la princesa se había quedado en Harrenhall, con Ashara y un par de damas más, a las que se había unido Lyanna, la cual, según decían se había vuelto muy amiga de la princesa, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Rhaegar en el torneo.

Una verdura podrida voló hacia Nymeria y sacó a Cersei de sus pensamientos.

La Serpiente lo esquivó con facilidad.

Cersei le hizo un gesto a Ser Illyn, que se adelantó.

-Esta traidora-empezó Cersei y sintió la mirada de reproche de Jaime fija en ella-, recibe hoy la justicia del rey, por conspiración y traición a la corona, al rey y al reino.

-¡Aquí solo hay una traidora!-gritó alguien entre la multitud-¡Solo hay una asesina!

La figura encapuchada, que había estado de pie junto a la estatua de Baelor, avanzó hacia la tarima con paso lento y, mientras lo hacía, retiró la capucha que le cubría el rostro.

Cersei lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

-Lyanna-susurró Jaime a su lado.

No es Lyanna, estúpido, quiso decirle su hermana, pero se había quedado sin voz.

La chica que estaba frente a ellos no tendría más de quince años. Vestía pantalones de hombre y una camisa que llevaba ceñida a la cintura con una especie de tela marrón.

Llevaba los cabellos oscuros recogidos hacia atrás y sus ojos grises se posaron directamente en Cersei.

Sí que se parece a Lyanna, descubrió la reina con asombro.

Pero la rosa de invierno no había tenido nunca esa mirada. La mirada de la muerte.

Ese momento de pánico que invadió a Cersei fue decisivo.

Arya sacó un cuchillo que tenía bajo la ropa y lo lanzó con tanta rapidez que nadie pudo preverlo.

El cuchillo atravesó el cráneo de Illyn Payne, que cayó al suelo, muerto.

Nymeria se apresuró a coger la espada que Illyn portaba y bajó de la tarima.

-¡Matadlas!-rugió Cersei-¡MATADLAS!

Pero la guardia real fue demasiado lenta.

Para cuando quisieron cogerlas ambas habían salido corriendo calle abajo.

Cuando Jaime entró en su habitación ella estaba sentada en la cama, con el rostro enterrado entre las manos.

-Quiero sus cadáveres a mis pies-le dijo, levantándose-. ¡LAS QUIERO MUERTAS!

-Cersei…-empezó él pero ella no le dejó seguir.

-¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?!-rugió-. ¡El Norte no quiere a los Bolton! ¡Y si la hija de Ned Stark se alza contra ellos y recupera el trono de su hermano estamos perdidos!

Jaime la abrazó.

-Lo sé-dijo-. No dejaré que eso pase.

Y la besó suavemente en los labios.


	7. El capitán de los guardias

**EL CAPITÁN DE LOS GUARDIAS**

Aero Hotah caminó rápidamente por los pasillos y bajó a la sala del trono.

Había habido mucho movimiento en Lanza del Sol durante los últimos días, pues dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que los Lannister intentaron ejecutar a Lady Nym.

Cuando entró en la sala del trono contuvo el aliento.

El príncipe Doran estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa en su silla de ruedas y, por la mueca de dolor de su rostro, el capitán supo que sufría, pero conocía bien al príncipe, y sabía que no se daría el lujo de morir hasta que la hija de su hermano volviese a casa, sana y salva.

Su hija, la princesa Arianne, estaba sentada a su derecha y en sus ojos se adivinaba ira y ganas de venganza, pero la princesita sabía ocultar sus impulsos, al contrario que su prima mayor, Obara, la cual estaba sentada a la izquierda del príncipe.

Obara, la mayor de las Serpientes de Arena, era una mujer de casi treinta años, una estructura ósea fuerte, los ojos juntos, y el pelo castaño ratuno de la prostituta de Antigua que la había traído al mundo. Su escudo de acero y bronce descansaba sobre la mesa, al igual que su lanza. Llevaba la espada envainada en el lado izquierdo del cinto y el látigo enroscado en el lado derecho.

Jon Connington, otrora Mano del Rey Aerys II Targaryen y mejor amigo del príncipe de Rocadragón, Rhaegar Targaryen, se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la mesa, de pie tras la silla en la que se sentaba el príncipe Aegon, al cual servía, protegía y aconsejaba.

El joven Aegon, hijo menor de Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell, vestía armadura roja y botas y capa negra. El cabello plateado le caía sobre los hombros y sus ojos violetas, más claros que los de su padre, brillaban.

El príncipe Doran le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Aero Hotah se colocó tras él sin interrumpir.

-Nymeria debe estar ya de camino hacia Dorne-dijo el príncipe-, cuando este de nuevo entre nuestros muros-miró a Obara-, os permitiré a ambas colocaros a la cabeza de mi ejército.

La Serpiente de Arena sonrió.

El capitán, sorprendido, no pudo más que guardar silencio, a pesar de que sabía que entregar el mando del ejército Dorniense a las primogénitas de Oberyn Martell traería consigo un baño de sangre.

Aunque tal vez era eso lo que el príncipe pretendía.

Fuego y Sangre.

-¿Y qué hay de los rumores sobre su acompañante?-intervino Ser Connington, con sequedad.

Aero Hotah comprendió perfectamente porqué.

Les habían llegado rumores de que una Stark había detenido la ejecución de Lady Nym, matado a Ser Illyn Payne y ayudado a la Serpiente de Arena a huir.

Si eso era cierto significaría que no todos los hijos de Ned Stark habían muerto. Significaría que Lady Arya seguía viva y tenía el derecho de reclamar el trono de su hermano. Una alianza con El Norte haría que la conquista fuese un juego de niños para Aegon, pero Ser Connington no lo veía del mismo modo.

Jon Connington había estado muy unido al príncipe Rhaegar y los Stark habían luchado contra él durante la Rebelión de Robert.

Además, Aero sabía que Ser Connington no había olvidado lo ocurrido durante el torneo de Harrenhall, ni a Lyanna Stark.

-Sí Arya Stark sigue viva y es cierto que ha salvado la vida de mi sobrina-respondió el príncipe Doran pausadamente-, la recibiré en mi palacio gustosamente.

Jon Connington torció el gesto, pero no replicó. Sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo.

-He enviado patrullas-informó el príncipe Aegon-, si las encuentran las traerán.

Arianne rió levemente.

-No dejarán que las encuentren-le miró directamente a los ojos-, ni vuestras patrullas, ni las nuestras, ni las de los Lannister.

-¿Por qué creéis eso?-quiso saber Aegon.

Pero fue Obara, y no Arianne, quién respondió:

-Por qué no confiarán en nadie si quieren atravesar El Dominio sin llamar la atención-Lady Obara aún seguía sonriendo, contenta por la confianza que su tío había depositado en ella, pero su gesto se relajó un tanto-. Nymeria no es estúpida. Si es cierto que esa Stark ha conseguido sacarla de Desembarco del Rey sana y salva, mi hermana se sentirá en deuda con ella. Concededles dos o tres semanas más y después subíos a las murallas y otead el horizonte. Os aseguró que las veréis acercarse.

Jon Connington y el príncipe Aegon abandonaron la estancia poco después.

Arianne alargó la mano para coger la de su padre.

-Los Lannister pagarán por esto-le dijo.

-Lo sé-aseguró él, cansado-, pero yo no estaré aquí para verlo-la princesa fue a replicar pero su padre no le dejó-. Sabes que es cierto. Obara y Nymeria comandarán tu ejército a la guerra y tú, mi niña, reinarás en Dorne con Aero de tu lado. Sé que te servirá tan bien como a mí.

Arianne besó la mano de su padre con cariño.

-No podéis morir todavía-le dijo.

El príncipe Doran acarició el rostro de su hija.

-No-coincidió-. Todavía no.

Obara suspiró.

-¿Crees que la chica Stark se nos unirá?

Su tío se giró hacia ella.

-Sí-afirmó y su seguridad sorprendió al capitán.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó Aero Hotah sin poder contenerse.

El príncipe Doran esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo sé porque es una Stark. Porque los Lannister mataron a su padre y orquestaron la muerte de su madre y su hermano. Porque tiene sangre de lobo corriendo por sus venas… Es una hija del Norte, de Invernalia-parecía sumergido en sus recuerdos-. Aegon Targaryen en El Sur y Arya Stark en El Norte… Los leones deberían empezar a rezar.


	8. Nymeria (2)

**NYMERIA**

Los días a través de El Dominio se hacían cada vez más tediosos.

No les había resultado difícil escapar de Desembarco del Rey, ya que los soldados de Lannister eran incluso más estúpidos que su reina.

Su salvadora, la cual decía llamarse Arya Stark, no parecía tener problemas con el ritmo frenético que llevaban; correr, descansar apenas un par de horas, cazar lo que pudiesen encontrar para comer, encontrar agua…lo mismo una y otra vez.

Debían de llevar una semana de viaje y Nymeria había aprendido que Arya era igual que una loba.

Podía cazar cualquier cosa, en cualquier terreno, y tenía los sentidos (visión, audición, gusto, olfato y tacto) extremadamente desarrollados, lo cual les había venido bien en más de una ocasión.

La primera vez en la que Nymeria se había dado cuenta de ello había sido una noche, mientras dormían bajo un árbol, arrebujadas en sus capas. Arya la había despertado sobresaltada y la había instado a que se subiese al árbol, la Serpiente de Arena lo había hecho, no muy segura del raciocinio de la Stark. Un par de minutos después una patrulla Lannister había pasado cabalgando con rapidez por el lugar donde ellas se encontraban pero, al estar subidas en el árbol nadie las había visto. Habían pasado el resto de la noche subidas en el árbol y, cuando al salir el sol bajaron de él, Nymeria le había preguntado a Arya como había sabido que se acercaban.

La Loba se había limitado a encogerse de hombros.

-Las vibraciones del suelo-había respondido como si fuese obvio.

Las Serpientes notan las vibraciones del suelo, había pensado Nymeria, debería haberme dado cuenta.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que Arya la había instado a esconderse, ella lo había hecho y, en todas las ocasiones, la joven Stark había acertado.

Arya caminaba delante de ella, a paso raudo.

A pesar de su edad, pues Nymeria calculaba que no podía tener más de quince años, Arya no se cansaba con facilidad y en sus ojos brillaba una sabiduría impropia en una joven.

-El sol se está poniendo-dijo Nymeria, sin saber si ella lo había notado-, deberíamos descansar.

Arya aminoró el paso y asintió.

Se acomodaron bajo un árbol, resguardadas por la espesura.

La hierba bajo ellas estaba seca y no húmeda como debería, por eso la Serpiente de Arena supo que pronto llegarían a Dorne.

La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente a medida que habían avanzado hacia el sur.

-¿Cómo escapaste de los Lannister tras la muerte de tu padre?-Nymeria no se anduvo con rodeos.

No había preguntado antes porque sabía lo que era perder a un padre y suponía que ella no querría hablar de ello, pero si iba a conducirla hacia la capital de Dorne necesitaba saber más de ella.

Arya había apoyado la espalda contra el tronco del árbol y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Nymeria sabía que la estaba escuchando.

-Un amigo de mi padre me saco de Desembarco del Rey-respondió Arya pausadamente, sin ninguna emoción en su voz que delatase sus sentimientos-. Al final, después de unos sucesos caóticos que no te interesarían, conseguí escapar con ayuda de unos amigos-se quedó en silencio un momento-, pero ellos también me dejaron. El Perro me secuestró y estuve apenas a unos metros de mi madre y mi hermano en la Boda Roja.

-¿Y después?

-Me escapé-Arya abrió los ojos para mirarla-. Lo único que realmente importa de toda esta historia es que he vuelto para hacer sangrar a los Lannister.

Nymeria fijó la mirada en los ojos grises de la Stark.

-¿Por eso me has salvado?-quiso saber-. ¿Para conseguir que mi tío te ayude a recuperar El Norte?

Arya sonrió.

-A pesar de lo que pueda parecer los Bolton no controlan a los norteños. Hay gente en El Norte que se alzará por mí en cuanto regrese. Soy una Stark de Invernalia-suspiró-. Además, todas las casas del Norte y las tierras de los ríos perdieron hombres por culpa de los Lannister.

-¿Y por qué me has ayudado?

-¿Y por qué no?-replicó Arya a su vez volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Nymeria sabía que no iba a responder, no esa noche, por lo menos.

Se tumbó y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. Pero no pudo parar de pensar en cuáles serían los motivos de Arya.

Se levantaron y reemprendieron la marcha nada más salir el sol. Tenían agua de sobra para las dos pero hacía días que no comían nada.

-Deberíamos atravesar el Sendahueso-propuso Nymeria.

Habría hombres de su tío apostados allí y les darían de comer, incluso les darían caballos para que llegasen antes a Lanza del Sol.

-Los Lannister nos encontraran antes de que alcancemos a los hombres de tu tío-dijo Arya, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Pues los mandaremos al infierno-aseguró Nymeria.

La sonrisa de Arya fue deslumbrante y feroz al mismo tiempo.

-Si eso es lo que deseáis, mi señora-rió.

Todavía tardaron media semana más en llegar al Sendahueso.

Tal y como Arya había dicho, los hombres de los Lannister se habían colocado justo delante.

No estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Dorne como para que los soldados Dornienses pudiesen atacarlos por entrar en sus tierras, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para interceptarlas en cuanto saliesen del abrigo de la poca foresta que decoraba el paisaje.

-Son doce-contó Nymeria-. ¿Cuántos cuchillos tienes?

-Cuatro-respondió Arya y se los tendió.

-Seis soldados para cada una-sonrió Nymeria, no muy convencida, y guardo en el cinto la espada que Arya le había dado al salir de Desembarco del Rey.

Aferró los cuchillos con fuerza, dos en cada mano, e inspiro profundamente.

-¿Vamos allá?

Arya asintió.

En cuanto los soldados las vieron fueron directos hacia ellas.

Nymeria no perdió un segundó.

Abatió al que más cerca tenía atravesándole el corazón con un cuchillo, al igual que hizo con otros tres más. Le fue más difícil acabar con los dos restantes, ya que la lucha con espada no era su punto fuerte, sobre todo si su oponente iba montado a caballo.

Cuando hubo terminado con todos se giró hacia Arya.

Los otros seis soldados también estaban muertos y la joven Stark tenía la cara manchada de la sangre de uno de ellos.

No parecía que le hubiese costado mucho, a pesar de que Nymeria vio que le habían hecho un corte en el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Arya asintió y le dio la espalda para coger los cuchillos que habían quedado clavados en los cadáveres de los soldados.

Entonces escucharon los caballos.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó el primero de los soldados, que llevaba el escudo de la casa Martell en el pecho.

Nymeria sonrió.

-¿Me marcho dos años a la capital y os olvidáis de mí?

-Lady Nym-murmuró el soldado.

Arya se colocó junto a Nymeria, limpiándose la cara con la manga.

La Serpiente de Arena la miró, sonriendo.


	9. La dama en El Nido

**LA DAMA EN EL NIDO**

El brazo de Harry estaba alrededor de su cintura y Sansa lo apartó con delicadeza para salir de la cama.

Salió a la terraza, sin poder dormir, contemplando el valle de Arryn, que se extendía a sus pies.

Tras la muerte de su primo Robert, dos años atrás, Harrold, más conocido como Harry, había sido el único heredero con sangre Arryn que había quedado en el Valle y, tras su nombramiento como Señor del Nido de Águilas y protector del Valle, ella había dejado de ser Alayne Piedra para volver a ser Sansa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn y princesa de Invernalia.

Gracias a Lord Baelish, el cual previamente había acordado el matrimonio entre ella y Harry, Sansa se había convertido en la Señora del Nido del Águilas.

No negaría el miedo que había pasado ya que, a pesar de haber estado previamente casada con Tyrion Lannister, él no había llegado a tocarla, por lo que ella seguía siendo doncella. Pero Harry la había tratado con amabilidad y cariño.

Sansa le quería, y habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, pero no le amaba.

El amor ya llegará, se recordó a sí misma.

El nacimiento de Robb había ayudado a su relación.

Sansa había pasado toda la noche en la cama y su primogénito había venido al mundo al salir el sol, gritando, al igual que años atrás había hecho el hermano muerto por el cual había recibido su nombre. Robb había heredado el cabello de los Tully, a pesar de que era más oscuro que el de su madre, pero sus ojos eran grises, iguales que los de su abuelo, su tía Arya, y su medio tío Jon.

Harry la abrazó por detrás y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí-mintió ella.

Harry la hizo girarse para mirarle, todavía rodeándola con los brazos.

-¿Quieres que envíe a alguien a Dorne?-preguntó su marido con franqueza-. Si los rumores son ciertos, tal vez Doran Martell sepa algo.

Sansa asintió lentamente.

Los rumores sobre la aparición de Arya Stark en la ejecución de Nymeria Arena y como ambas habían escapado de Desembarco del Rey después de que Arya matase a Ser Illyn Payne se habían extendido con rapidez por los Siete Reinos. El hecho de que su hermana pudiese seguir con vida le parecía más un sueño que una realidad y recordaba haberse echado a llorar en el mismo instante en lo que lo había sabido.

-No es necesario-respondió sonriéndole.

Tenía algo que averiguar antes de ir a la caza del fantasma de su hermana.

-Mami…

Sansa se separó de Harry y se acercó a Robb, que los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la puerta de la habitación. Lo cogió en brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No puedo dormir-murmuró Robb agarrándose al camisón de su madre.

Sansa le sonrió y volvió a la cama con él en brazos.

Harry había vuelto a tumbarse y Sansa colocó a su hijo entre ambos.

-Mami-volvió a susurrar Robb.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¿Lord Petyr es mi abuelito?-los ojos grises del pequeño, abiertos de par en par, observaron a su madre atentamente, esperando la respuesta.

Sansa frunció el ceño, mirando a Harry.

-Sabes que no-respondió-. Tus abuelitos eran Lord Stark y Ser Hardyng. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lord Petyr me dijo que podía llamarle abuelito, si quería. Pero yo sé que él no es mi abuelito.

Sansa acarició los cabellos de su hijo mientras este se dormía entre sus brazos.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con Meñique al día siguiente.

-Mi señora-la doncella apareció corriendo a través de la nieve mientras Sansa jugaba fuera con Robb.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi señor y Lord Baelish-respondió ella-, en el salón del trono. Los gritos se escuchan por todo el Nido.

Sansa se levantó y sacudió la nieve de su falda.

-Quédate con él-dijo señalando a Robb mientras entraba corriendo en el castillo.

Podía oír los gritos pero no los entendía.

Los guardias que había custodiando la puerta no quisieron dejarla entrar pero Sansa, olvidando sus modales, golpeó a uno de ellos en la cara y el otro le abrió la puerta y, cuando Sansa entró, cerró tras ella.

Lord Baelish estaba de espaldas al Pozo de la Luna y Harry se había puesto de pie frente a él.

-Sansa-murmuró Meñique-, hazle entrar en razón. Lo que le dije a Robb fue con buena intención.

Mentiroso, pensó Sansa. Después de tanto tiempo ella siempre sabía cuando él mentía.

-Claro-se acercó lentamente a él, sonriendo-. Sé que no quisiste ofender a nadie.

Meñique le devolvió la sonrisa y se la quedó mirando.

Sansa se dio cuenta de que el Pozo de la Luna estaba abierto cuando sintió el aire helado que entraba por él.

-Me recuerdas tanto a Cat-susurró él, completamente embelesado.

-¿Me harás un favor?-quiso saber Sansa.

-Por su puesto-asintió él, casi al instante.

-Dile a mi padre que siento todo lo que hice-pidió-. Dile que los leones pagarán por lo que hicieron.

Pudo ver con claridad el desconcierto en el rostro de Meñique un segundo antes de empujarlo con ambas manos.

Observó cómo caía por El Pozo de la Luna, gritando su nombre, hasta que se perdió en la distancia, y después se giró hacia Harry.

-Intentó matarte-dijo Harry tranquilamente-, y yo lo maté a él. Todos lo creerán.

Sansa se puso de puntillas para besarle en los labios y abrazarle.

Entonces entraron los guardias y todo lo que vieron fue a su señor abrazando a su llorosa esposa.

Sansa recordó a la chica que solía ser cuando estaba en Desembarco del Rey. Recordó como Meñique le había dicho que no sabía mentir y como Cersei la había subestimado.

Ahora lo sabía. Ella no era un pájaro, nunca lo había sido, era una loba de Invernalia, y una loba necesitaba una manada.

-Envía al mensajero-le pidió a Harry mientras salían de la sala del trono-. Si Arya está viva necesito saberlo.


	10. Lyanna

**LYANNA**

Había visto los papeles arder hasta que le habían llorado los ojos, asegurándose de que no quedaba nada.

Sabía que arriesgaba mucho con sus actos y esperaba que su madre, la cual se encontraba ahora con los antiguos dioses, la perdonase.

Tras la marcha de su hermana Alysane con el Rey Stannis y su posterior fallecimiento, La Isla del Oso había quedado a cargo de su hermana de Lyra, pero tanto ella como su otra hermana, Jorelle, habían partido, en diferentes direcciones, pero con destinos igual de importantes.

Eso había dejado a Lyanna a cargo del palacio, de las tierras y del nombre de su familia, y rezaba todas las noches en El Bosque de Dioses para no equivocarse.

El sol se ocultaba ya por el horizonte cuando Lyanna fue a buscarle.

Lo encontró en las murallas exteriores, sentado sobre el muro, como si no tuviese miedo a caer.

Los soldados que debían estar vigilando esa zona no se encontraban allí y, a pesar de que Lyanna se recordó a si misma que debía solucionar aquella situación, comprendía que los hombres tuviesen miedo del gigantesco lobo huargo que acompañaba siempre al príncipe.

Cuando, días atrás, Lyanna le había preguntado a Osha sobre el lobo, esta se había limitado a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros.

-El lobo es él-le había respondido-, y él es el lobo. Si temes a uno, temes al otro.

Los soldados hablaban sobre Peludo a veces, cuando estaban borrachos, e inventaban historias sobre muertes causadas por el gigantesco lobo.

Pero Lyanna sabía que todo eso no era cierto.

Rickon había prometido que Peludo no causaría daño alguno a los habitantes de La Isla del Oso, y así había sido.

- Lyanna-saludó Rickon, todavía con la vista clavada en el bosque.

-Os hemos echado de menos en la cena-respondió ella.

Pudo ver que él sonreía, de esa manera tan parecida a la de su lobo… de esa manera que hacía que Lyanna se estremeciese.

No se dio cuenta de que Peludo estaba allí, tumbado no a más de cinco pasos de ella, hasta que este se movió para acercarse a ella.

Lyanna tragó saliva cuando sintió el aliento del lobo contra su cuello.

-Déjala-murmuró Rickon al tiempo que se giraba y se bajaba del muro, para colocarse junto a su lobo-. Lo siento-añadió, esta vez dirigiéndose a ella-, no tenía mucha hambre.

-No importa-replicó Lyanna, mientras se giraba para volver hacia el castillo.

Rickon la siguió, en silencio, sin decir nada.

_Decidle que está viva,_ resonaron las palabras de la carta en su cabeza, _decidle que debe estar preparado, después de todo, el invierno se acerca._

Se detuvo en seco, justo antes de entrar, y se giró de golpe.

-Tengo algo que deciros-confesó.

Rickon volvió a sonreír.

-Si vais a confesarme vuestro amor por mí deberíais saber que no estoy disponible ahora mismo. La venganza es una amante muy ansiosa ¿sabéis?

Lyanna supo que se había puesto roja, pero intentó que su voz sonase firme.

-Tal vez tengáis que compartir esa venganza a la cual tan celosamente amáis-le devolvió la sonrisa-. He recibido noticias del sur.

Por primera vez desde que ella lo conocía, él frunció el ceño.

-¿De quién?

No podía decirle quien era su informadora. Lo había prometido, y se había asegurado de quemar todas las cartas pues sabía que si alguien las encontraba ambas estarían en peligro.

-Una amiga-respondió simplemente-. Y puedo deciros con toda seguridad que hay otro lobo que desea venganza en los siete reinos.

Lyanna creyó ver una alteración en las facciones de su rostro, pero no puedo estar segura.

Peludo, que seguía junto a Rickon, rugió débilmente, enseñando los dientes, y ella supo que esa había sido la verdadera reacción de él.

-Vuestra hermana-continuó, no muy segura de cómo reaccionarían él o su lobo-, salvó a Lady Nymeria Arena de ser ejecutada por Cersei Lannister y el príncipe Doran Martell le ha dado refugio en Lanza del Sol. Eso pone a los Martell a vuestro favor.

Rickon colocó la mano distraídamente en la nuca de Peludo.

-Sabía que estaba viva-su mirada estaba fija en Lyanna, pero no parecía verla en absoluto-. Sabía que estaba viva. Arya siempre fue la que mejor se adaptaba… tenía sangre de lobo.

Esta vez fue ella la que frunció el ceño, pues no le había dicho cual de sus dos hermanas había sido la salvadora de la Serpiente de Arena.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella. Tengo que verla-la sujetó del brazo con tanta fuerza que podría habérselo partido.

Lyanna le clavó las uñas en el dorso de la mano para que la soltase y él lo hizo, murmurando una disculpa por lo bajo.

-Entremos dentro-dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-, tengo que contaros muchas cosas.


	11. Tyrion

**TYRION**

Las vio llegar mientras desayunaba, sentado en el balcón de los aposentos que Doran Martell le había dado en Lanza del Sol.

Tyrion había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero aliarse con Aegon Targaryen no había sido uno de ellos, al contrario.

A pesar de las ansias de venganza que albergaba el Joven Dragón hacia los Lannister, Tyrion se había ganado su confianza y no pensaba defraudarle ya que él era el único que podía entregarle el cadáver de su querida hermana.

A pesar de que, a veces, en sueños, Tyrion se encontraba con Jaime, moribundo a los pies del Trono de Hierro con Cersei muerta a su lado.

Todas esas veces su hermano le miraba, con esos brillantes ojos verdes suyos, y le preguntaba a media voz:

-¿Por qué?

Tyrion nunca respondía y se despertaba hecho un revoltijo en las sábanas, sudando de miedo y, a veces, llorando.

Apuró el desayuno y lo pasó todo con un trago largo de vino.

Se vistió con las ropas de confección Dorniense que le habían dado, ligeras como las ropas que había visto llevar al príncipe Oberyn cuando estuvo con él en Desembarco del Rey, pero del color rojo de la casa Lannister y con decoraciones y broches de oro.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, a pesar de sus cortas piernas, todavía con la imagen de las dos mujeres en su mente.

La primera cabalgaba con una gracia imposible de alcanzar para Tyrion y llevaba la larga cabellera negra recogida en una trenza. La segunda montaba más como un hombre que cómo una mujer y, a pesar de que Tyrion no supo quién era, había hablado con Jon Connington y el príncipe Aegon sobre el rumor de que Lady Arya Stark había salvado a Lady Nymeria Arena, y supuso que sería ella.

Fuera como fuese, no pensaba perdérselo.

Atravesó los pasillos y entró por una de las puertas laterales en el salón principal.

Se mantuvo oculto, a la sombra de una de las columnas, observando en silencio.

Eso era una de las cosas que hacía mejor en los últimos tiempos.

Observar.

Doran Martell estaba sentado en el trono y el dolor que le causaba la enfermedad era palpable en su rostro. Su hija Arianne estaba sentada a su derecha. Obara Arena estaba de pie junto al trono de su prima.

Aegon Targaryen se encontraba unos pasos por delante del trono, vestido con ropajes de colores rojos y negros. Jon Connington se encontraba firme, de pie junto a él.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, ellas entraron.

Lady Nymeria se adelantó e hizo una reverencia ante Aegon y otra ante su tío.

La joven que la acompañaba se inclinó ante Doran pero no prestó la mínima atención a Aegon.

Tyrion reconoció los ojos de serpiente de Oberyn en los de su hija. Todas sus hijas los tenían de hecho, el color no importaba.

-Nymeria-saludó el príncipe Doran-, no puedo expresar con palabras cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto a nosotros.

Nymeria sonrió.

-Agradéceselo a mi salvadora-hizo un gesto con la mano a su acompañante-, permítete presentarte a Arya, de la casa Stark, hija de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn, hermana de Robb Stark y princesa en El Norte.

Tyrion centró la mirada en ella.

Su piel era tan pálida que cualquiera habría dicho que se rompería nada más tocarla como si fuese porcelana, pero su expresión era dura y, sus ojos, grises y profundos. Llevaba los cabellos castaños recogidos hacia atrás en inmensas trenzas y vestía ropas de montar Dornienses que le habían proporcionado los soldados que las habían escoltado hasta Lanza del Sol.

-Alteza-saludó Arya a Doran, como si las palabras le saliesen automáticamente de entre los labios-, es un placer conoceros.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que eres realmente la hija de Ned Stark?-preguntó Jon Connington antes de que Doran pudiese responder-. Por lo que sabemos la autentica podría ser la esposa de Ramsay Bolton.

Tyrion vio como los ojos de ella volaban hacia Connington y reconoció a la niña que había visto corriendo por los pasillos de Invernalia y jugando con sus hermanos en el patio.

Connington movió la mano derecha para colocarla sobre el mango de su espada cuando vio que los ojos grises de Arya se clavaban en los violetas de Aegon.

_Esto se pone interesante_ pensó Tyrion y, aunque le resultaba un tanto cómico, se vio obligado a intervenir.

Caminó lentamente hacia ellos, sonriendo.

-_When the cold winds rise,_

_the wolves come howling_

_and no God can hope to save you then._

_They'll pull you from your keep,_

_rip the life from you,_

_and lick your warm blood from their teeth._

_Their revenge has been a long time coming,_

_growing with every breath they draw,_

_it runs as fierce and deep as the Northern snows,_

_and their pain and loss will mark the lands._

_Their enemies will scream_

_and the wolves will howl their woeful song,_

_as the winter falls around them._

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia él mientras cantaba. No recordaba donde había escuchado esa canción, tal vez en Bastión de Tormentas, cuando había estado allí acompañando a Aegon, pero no había entendido bien lo que quería decir.

-Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco, el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive-murmuró Arya, mirándolo fijamente pero sin verlo en realidad-. Lord ó después-, diría que es un placer, pero eso sería mentir.

Tyrion sonrió.

-Yo puedo confirmaos que esta es la autentica Arya Stark-dijo, esta vez dirigiéndose a Jon Connington.

Connington se relajó un tanto, pero su expresión seguía siendo severa.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, hasta que la princesa Arianne intervino.

-¿Por qué no acompañas a Arya a su alcoba, Nymeria? Estoy segura de que ambas estáis cansadas y exhaustas, necesitareis recuperar fuerzas-se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Aero Hotah para que ayudase a su padre-. Hablaremos más tranquilamente en la cena.

Tanto Nymeria como Arya se inclinaron ligeramente antes Doran antes de disponerse a salir del salón, y Nymeria lo hizo también frente a Aegon.

-¿No vais a inclinaos, Lady Arya?-inquirió el Joven Dragon al ver que la chica Stark se disponía a marcharse.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Arya se giró.

-Hoy no-respondió simplemente antes de salir tras la Serpiente de Arena.

Tyrion vio como Aegon reía por lo bajo y no pudo evitar sonreír.


	12. Jaime (2)

**JAIME**

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Jaime entró en las habitaciones de Myrcella.

La princesa Myrcella y su hermano estaban sentados en la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

Se levantaron en cuanto lo vieron entrar pues ya sabían lo que debían hacer.

Jaime cogió a Tommen en brazos, valiéndose de la mano izquierda ya que la mano de oro no le servía para nada.

Myrcella caminaba a su lado mientras descendían por el corredor y Jaime no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que Dorne la había cambiado.

No se trataba solo de la pérdida de su oreja, cuyo único efecto había sido un ligero cambio en su belleza.

No, desde que había vuelto era como si el sol de los Martell brillase ahora a través de ella.

Llegaron, por fin, a la salida donde los esperaba la comitiva Tyrell.

Ser Loras, recuperado de las quemaduras sufridas en Rocadragón pero al que todavía le quedaban feas cicatrices, mantenía su caballo muy cerca del de su hermana.

Lady Margaery cogió a Tommen de los brazos de Jaime y lo sentó delante de ella en el caballo, de manera que podía sujetarlo para que no cayese.

Una de las primas de Margaery, de la que Jaime no recordaba el nombre, le dio a Myrcella las riendas de una yegua color canela y esta subió sin necesidad de ayuda.

-Despedíos de madre por nosotros-le pidió la princesa a Jaime.

-Lo haré-aseguró él, a pesar de que no deseaba ver a su hermana ni en pintura porque sabía que Cersei lo mataría por esto.

-Os enviaremos un cuervo cuando lleguemos a Altojardín-prometió Lady Margaery.

Jaime dirigió una última mirada a Tommen mientras Margaery hacía girar al caballo.

Myrcella le dirigió una cálida sonrisa justo antes de seguir a las Tyrell.

-Los protegeré con mi vida-dijo Ser Loras, mirándolo fijamente.

-Se que lo haréis-respondió Jaime-, porque si les ocurre algo os cazaré y os mataré.

El rostro de Ser Loras se ensombreció.

Espoleó su caballo para alcanzar a su hermana y a sus primas que ya se alejaban.

Jaime se quedó allí parado durante unos minutos y después volvió a sus aposentos y se metió en la cama, deseando que esa noche no terminase nunca porque no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su hermana gemela.

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando la puerta de su aposento golpeó la pared con estrépito.

-¿Dónde están?-rugió Cersei lanzándose sobre él-¡¿Dónde están?!

Jaime alzó la mano buena para evitar que los arañazos de su hermana lo alcanzasen en la cara.

-A salvo-respondió cuando ella se aparató ligeramente.

-¿A salvo?-repitió-. ¿Dónde los has mandado?-al ver que él no respondía continuó-¿Con los Martell? ¡Claro, eso sería lo más sensato teniendo en cuenta que cobijan a Arya Stark y a Aegon Targaryen bajo su techo! ¿Al Norte? No, ni siquiera tú serías tan estúpido.

Jaime comprendió al instante que Cersei no había comprobado las habitaciones de los Tyrell.

-¿Has visto a la Reina Margaery esta mañana?-dijo simplemente.

Cersei abrió mucho los ojos y, acto seguido, le gritó, le maldijo, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Jaime se quedó allí sentado.

Los arañazos del brazo empezaban a dolerle.

Es por su bien, quiso gritarle, es para que estén a salvo.

Pero no gritó y ella no volvió, y lo único que Jaime pudo pensar fue que espera que algún día Cersei comprendiese lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que había hecho por ella.


	13. Aegon

**AEGON**

Cuando Aegon salió al patio se dio cuenta de que todo el escándalo que había fuera se debía a que Lady Obara y Lady Arya estaban practicando con la lanza.

Aegon las había oído hablar sobre ello la noche anterior, durante la cena.

Arya se había mostrado entusiasmada por aprender de la mayor de Las Serpientes de Arena.

Había hombres y mujeres a su alrededor, observándolas y haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría.

El príncipe vio a Tyrion sentado no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba y se acercó a él.

Se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada, ya que tenía la vista clavada en las dos guerreras.

Arya se movía con una agilidad de la que Obara carecía pero los años de experiencia y la fuerza estaban de parte de la Dorniense.

Arya esquivó una lanzada de Obara que, Aegon estaba seguro, de haber acertado, la habría matado.

-Es rápida-opinó Tyrion.

-Y no se deja llevar-observó Aegon y, ante la mirada confundida del gnomo, explicó-. No deja que sus emociones la controlen mientras pelea.

-No creo que deje que sus emociones la controlen en ningún momento-. Ha sufrido demasiado como para permitirse sufrir más.

El príncipe volvió a centrar su atención en la chica Stark.

-Vio como le cortaban la cabeza a su padre cuando apenas tenía diez años-siguió diciendo Tyrion-, y ha pasado los últimos cuatro años sobreviviendo…y solo los dioses, si es que realmente existen, saben las cosas que habrá tenido que hacer.

Aegon se la imagino matando y se estremeció pues, a pesar de que sabía que Arya había matado a Ser Ilyn Payne y a los soldados Lannister que habían intentado detenerlas a Nymeria y a ella al entrar en Dorne, no podía asimilar que esa loba solitaria que apenas tenía cuatro años menos que él fuese una asesina.

Podía entender que matase por venganza, pero no por diversión.

La siguiente imagen que cruzó su mente lo horrorizó aún más, ya que sabía que matar no era la única manera que tenía una joven hermosa para sobrevivir.

Volvió a la realidad, despejando esos pensamientos, a tiempo para ver como la lanza de Obara se posaba en el cuello de Arya.

-Estáis muerta-oyó decir a La Serpiente.

Arya aceptó la derrota y le hizo prometer a Obara que practicarían al día siguiente. Arya entró en el palacio mientras Obara se quedaba en el patio, luchando contra uno de sus hombres.

Aegon dudó un momento y luego se decidió.

Se levantó, dejando a Tyrion perplejo, y entró en el castillo.

Apuró el paso y alcanzó a Arya cuando ella se disponía a entrar en su alcoba.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó.

Los ojos grises de Arya se clavaron en él y Aegon adivinó un brillo extraño en ellos.

-Claro-respondió tras una pausa.

Aegon entró tras ella y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle.

Arya se dejó caer en una de las sillas y se sirvió una copa de vino Dorniense, llenó otro copa y se la tendió.

Aegon se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Por qué habéis vuelto a Poniente?-le preguntó el príncipe.

Arya ladeó la cabeza y dio un largo trago de vino.

-Por lo mismo que vos, creo. Venganza por mi padre, venganza por mi madre, venganza por mis hermanos…venganza por El Norte.

Aegon no respondió, se limitó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que Arya dijo:

-Si queréis algo más, será mejor que empecéis a hablar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estáis aquí y se lo cuente a vuestro querido Connigton. No creo que le haga gracia.

El príncipe rió.

-¿Es qué le tenéis miedo?-vació la copa de golpe y la dejó sobre la mesa, sin que sus ojos abandonasen los de ella-. Jon no controla todo lo que hago.

Arya bufó.

-Lo dudo-se levantó-. Será mejor que os vayáis.

Aegon se levantó para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Estáis segura de que eso es lo que queréis?

Una sonrisa divertida decoró el rostro de la Stark.

-El día en que eso os funcione avisadme, pero hasta el momento-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-, fuera.

Aegon cogió su mano y la besó con suavidad.

-Lady Stark-murmuró antes de salir.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe mientras atravesaba el corredor y lamentó no haberla sujetado entre sus brazos y haberla besado.

Nymeria se le unió al girar la esquina.

-Me parece que voy a tener que enseñaros un par de cosas, principito-murmuró La Serpiente de Arena.

-Iluminadme-rió Aegon.

Nymeria lo miró con reproche.

-Primera lección: No la tratéis como una prostituta u os arrancará la cabeza.


	14. Daenerys

**DAENERYS**

Cuando Dany salió a cubierta el cielo estaba despejado y el viento les era favorable.

Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion, volaban sobre sus cabezas. Al verla el dragón negro descendió, haciendo que tanto el aire como el agua se agitasen por la fuerza de sus poderosas alas.

Dany se aproximó a él y se subió en su espalda.

La vista desde el lomo de Drogon era espectacular.

El gigantesco dragón sobrevoló la flota de barcos que seguía a la _Balerion_, su buque insignia.

Mi flota, pensó Dany, mis hombres, mi ejército.

Mi reino, recordó después, con la imagen del Trono de Hierro en su mente.

Ella nunca lo había visto, pero con todas las veces que Viserys le había hablado de él era como si ya hubiese estado allí.

Cuando ella llegase y uniese sus fuerzas con las de su sobrino Aegon, los Siete Reinos pertenecerían a los Targaryen otra vez.

Y ella se casaría con Aegon y sería reina, igual que su madre había sido antes que ella.

La Mujer Roja lo había visto en sus llamas, y Dany desconfiaba de muchas personas y de muchas cosas, pero jamás desconfiaría del fuego.

Rhaegal volaba a su derecha y Viserion sobre ellos.

Dany miró atentamente a Rhaegal, cuyas escamas brillaban como el jade con la luz del sol haciéndolas relucir, y no pudo evitar pensar que últimamente estaba distante.

Cómo si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Rhaegal giró la cabeza hacia ella y, casi al instante, batió fuertemente las alas y se elevó en el aire, fuera de su alcance.

Drogon rugió débilmente, llamando a su hermano, pero Rhaegal ya se alejaba.

Aún así, Dany sabía que volvería. Siempre volvía.

Distinguió a Ser Barristan, con su capa blanca ondeando al viento, en la cubierta de la _Balerion_. Junto a él estaba Lady Melissandre, vestida con sus ropajes rojos.

La sacerdotisa había venido a ella en Meereen, hablando del falso rey al que había servido y de los hombres del Norte que lo habían asesinado. Hablando del niño bastardo que ocupaba el Trono de Hierro y de la reina que lo gobernaba.

Y con ella había venido el único Dios verdadero. El Dios Rojo.

Ser Barristan se había mostrado reticente a creer en la sacerdotisa pero Dany los había acogido a ella y a su dios.

En agradecimiento a su fe, el Dios Rojo había predicho que ella, Daenerys de la Tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, de la sangre de la antigua Valyria, La Que No Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas y Madre de Dragones, era Azor Ahai redivivo.

Eso solo había reafirmado lo que Dany ya sabía. Que ella era la legítima reina de los Siete Reinos.

Drogon descendió hasta dejarla sobre el barco.

Dany se deslizó desde su lomo y saltó para caer en brazos de Ser Barristan, que se apresuró a dejarla en cubierta y a hacer una reverencia.

-Ser Barristan-saludó Dany-, Lady Melisandre.

-Alteza-respondió Lady Melisandre.

-¿Está el Dios Rojo con nosotras hoy?-le preguntó Dany a Melisandre.

-El Dios Rojo está siempre con nosotras, mi reina-respondió la sacerdotisa, sonriendo, y el rubí de su cuello brilló ligeramente.

Dany asintió y fijó la vista en el mar.

No hacía mucho que habían dejado Meereen, pero a ella le parecía que hubiese pasado una eternidad. Y una eternidad debía de pasar también hasta que llegasen a Lanza del Sol.

-Ha llegado un cuervo, alteza-intervino Ser Barristan-. De Pentos. El quesero desea que sepáis que el príncipe Aegon a unido sus fuerzas con la princesa Arianne de la casa Martell y con Lady Arya de la casa Stark.

Dany apenas le escuchaba, tenía la vista fija en Rhaegal, que ahora volaba junto a Viserion.

Stark, dijo una voz en su mente, Stark.

-Lyanna Stark…-empezó Dany.

Ser Barristan lo entendió y dijo casi al instante:

-Lord Eddard era el padre de Lady Arya. Lady Lyanna era su tía.

Dany asintió.

Su hermano Rhaegar había coronado a Lyanna reina del amor y la belleza durante el torneo de Harrenhall, y apenas un año después habían huido juntos, lo cual había supuesto la ira de Robert Baratheon, el prometido de Lyanna.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Dany.

Se giró hacia Ser Barristan:

-Haced que los barcos vayan más rápido. Tirad la carga si es necesario, pero llevadme a casa.

No espero la respuesta del Capitán de su Guardia.

Entro en su camarote, seguida de Lady Melisandre. Se sentó junto a las brasas que había en el centro de la estancia y clavó la vista en ellas.

Lady Melisandre se sentó frente a ella.

Dany pasó la mano sobre el fuego y apenas sintió las llamas, un leve cosquilleo en sus dedos.

La primera vez que la sacerdotisa la había visto hacerlo se había lanzado a sus pies, clamando al Dios Rojo por darle la oportunidad y el placer de conocer a la que no arde.

Ahora la Mujer Roja se limitaba a mirarla con admiración y devoción.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-quiso saber Dany-. La otra noche, predijiste algo sobre un lobo.

-Así es, alteza-asintió Lady Melisandre-. Un lobo gris, de brillantes ojos amarillos y afilados dientes. Un lobo que desgarraba una de las cabezas del dragón.

-Ningún lobo puede matar a un dragón-declaró Dany, con el brazo completamente metido en el fuego.

Cuando sacó el brazo sus ojos violetas se clavaron de golpe en la sacerdotisa.

-Habla con el Dios Rojo-le pidió-, pregúntale sobre esa chica Stark, pregúntale sobre Aegon, pregúntale sobre los Lannister, pregúntale sobre mi trono.

Se levantó y dejó allí a Lady Melisandre.

Cuando salió, Drogon rugía en el cielo, como eco de los propios sentimientos de Daenerys.


	15. Arya (2)

**ARYA**

Los desayunos en la alcoba de Nymeria se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes.

Arya se levantaba temprano e iba a ver a la Serpiente de Arena.

Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la comida con especias que hacían en Dorne, ya que no había nada así en Braavos, y no tenía nada que ver con los platos que cocinaban en Invernalia.

Había veces, cuando estaba sentada a la mesa frente a Nymeria, en las que pensaba que la Serpiente de Arena podía ser parte de su manada, pero luego recordaba que ya no había manada.

La nieve había caído y el viento blanco había soplado, y la manada había muerto, pero ella había sobrevivido.

Y para seguir haciéndolo no podía confiar en nadie.

Hubo un tiempo en el que había pensado que su hogar podría estar con Los Hombres Sin Rostro, pero el Hombre Bondadoso había querido llevarse lo único que quedaba de Arya Stark. Había querido que ella fuese siempre Nadie, por dentro y por fuera. Había querido que los olvidase a todos: a su madre, a su padre, a Robb, Sansa, Bran y Rickon, a Jon Nieve…y a él, también había querido que lo olvidase a él.

Pero ella no era Nadie. Ella nunca había sido Nadie. Ella era Arya de la casa Stark, y se había convertido una mentirosa capaz de engañar al Hombre Bondadoso.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

El Hombre Bondadoso estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado.

Había atravesado su corazón con Ajuga y había observado como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba.

Después había prendido fuego a la Casa de Blanco y Negro, y no había mirado atrás.

Al desembarcar en Salinas había decidido ir a Desembarco del Rey porque si planeaba matar a los Lannister necesitaba saber el estado actual de la capital.

No tenía planeado encontrarse con Nymeria, pero tampoco podía dejar que Cersei la matase.

Pero solo la muerte puede pagar la vida.

Había salvado a Nymeria, pero El Dios de Muchos Rostros había reclamado para sí otra vida, y Arya le había entregado Ser Illyn Payne.

Cuando salió de los aposentos de la Dorniense se dirigió escaleras abajo y, al pasar junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, escuchó a alguien hablando en un dialecto extraño.

Entró en la estancia sin hacer ruido y avanzó entre las estanterías.

Se relajó al ver que se trataba del príncipe.

Aegon y Haldon Mediomaestre estaban sentados en una de las mesas, estudiando una lengua que, ahora que la escuchaba de cerca, Arya reconoció como Valyrio.

Pero ella nunca había aprendido a hablar Alto Valyrio, y no les entendía.

Cuando Aegon se giró hacia ella, casi sorprendido por su presencia, Arya se sintió incomoda.

-Lady Arya-saludó el príncipe.

-Alteza-replicó ella sin muchas ganas.

Los ojos violetas de Aegon seguían clavados en ella y Arya apartó la mirada hacia Haldon.

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Estudiar, mi señora-respondió el Mediomaestre.

Arya soltó un bufido.

¿Así pretendía Aegon conseguir el trono de hierro? ¿Repasando lenguas que casi nadie conocía?

-¿Habláis Valyrio, mi señora?-le preguntó el príncipe.

-No-dijo Arya, girándose de nuevo hacia él-. Nunca he tenido tiempo para aprender.

-Repetid conmigo-sonrió él-, Nyke Arya hen Stark Lentrot.

Arya lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Nike Arya hen Stark Lentot.

Cuando él se rió, ella sintió unas ganas inmensas de pegarle un puñetazo y llamarlo imbécil.

-Los idiomas no son vuestro punto fuerte ¿no?-rió.

-Aunque sea yo no juego a la guerra-replicó ella, cortante-, yo lucho en una.

Eso solo le hizo sonreír más.

A Arya le pareció que ya había visto esa sonrisa en alguna parte, pero no supo donde.

-Y decidme, Lady Arya-intervino Haldon-, ¿qué guerra diríais que os inspira?

La Rebelión de Robert pensó, sabiendo que eso haría enfadar a Aegon.

-La Guerra de Conquista-dijo.

Haldon asintió.

-Aegon hizo un buen trabajo conquistando Los Siete Reinos.

-Aegon y sus hermanas-replicó Arya-Aegon no habría podido hacer nada sin Visenya.

El príncipe volvió a mirarla con esa mirada que ella no conseguía comprender y que tan poco le gustaba.

-¿Quién os enseñó todo eso?

-Mi padre-esta vez su respuesta fue apenas un susurro.

Tú no tienes padre, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Nadie no tiene padre.

Yo no soy nadie, quiso gritar ella, yo soy…

¿Quién era ella?

Se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Mi señora-escucho decir a Aegon, pero la voz de él sonaba distante-, ¿os encontráis bien?

Ella no respondió.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. No paró hasta llegar a su alcoba y, una vez allí, cerró la puerta de golpe y se dejó caer al suelo.

Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie. Nadie.

Se arañó los antebrazos con tanta fuerza que los hizo sangrar.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y, cuando se las secó con el dorso de la mano, se llenó la cara de sangre.

-Arya…-susurró-. Soy Arya. Hija de Eddard y Catelyn. Hermana de Robb, Sansa, Bran y Rickon. Medio hermana de Jon.

Se levantó con paso tambaleante y se dispuso a vendarse las heridas.

Los golpes en su puerta sonaron poco después del medio día.

Arya no había bajado a comer por lo que supuso que sería Nymeria, queriendo saber que le pasaba.

-Adelante-murmuró.

Supo que era Aegon en cuanto él abrió la puerta, apenas un momento antes de que entrase.

Reconoció su olor y su manera de caminar.

Era otra de las cosas que había aprendido cuando le habían quitado los ojos.

-¿Os encontráis bien, Lady Arya? Antes parecíais alterada.

-Estoy genial-respondió ella, sin darse la vuelta para mirarle y agitando el brazo para quitarle importancia.

Aegon se acercó a ella por detrás y la obligó a girarse.

Arya intentó golpearle en el estomago, instintivamente, pero Aegon la sujetó de las muñecas.

Su rostro no cambió pero el dolor que le causó al sujetarla por dónde todavía tenía heridas abiertas.

Él pareció notarlo.

-¿Qué os habéis hecho?-murmuró, y Arya casi le pareció preocupado.

-Nada-replicó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de él, de un violeta oscuro, se clavaron, una vez más en los grises de ella.

Y, antes de que Arya pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, los labios de Aegon estaban sobre los de ella.

Lo apartó de sí de un empujón y le asestó una sonora bofetada.

Lo siguió empujando hasta sacarlo de la alcoba.

Aegon cayó al suelo en el pasillo pero, a pesar de ello, sonreía.

Arya cerró la puerta y se quedó recostado contra ella.

Una parte de ella quería cortarle la garganta al príncipe dragón pero por algún motivo que ella no entendía, en ese momento su corazón latía cual caballo desbocado.


	16. Sansa

**SANSA**

Cuando Sansa se levantó esa mañana tenía la sensación de que algo iba tremendamente mal y, a pesar de que había pasado la mañana construyendo castillos de nieve con Robb, la sensación no había desaparecido.

Harry había tenido que bajar a La Puerta de La Sangre esa mañana y no le había dicho por qué. Ni siquiera se había molestado en avisarla.

Sansa clavó la vista en Robb que jugaba con unos caballeros de madera en el centro de la habitación, representando una batalla que solo el parecía entender.

Su sonrisa le recordó a Rickon, que había sido apenas un año mayor de lo que era Robb ahora la última vez que lo había visto.

Robb se giró hacia ella todavía sonriendo y le tendió uno de los muñecos.

Sansa recordaba haberlo mandado hacer para él en su último día del nombre.

A simple vista parecía el muñeco de un niño que empuñaba una pequeña espada en la mano izquierda. Pero no era un niño, era una niña.

Sansa se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

Robb cogió a uno de los caballeros y fingió que tenía que ir a rescatar a la dama.

Pero la muñeca que sostenía Sansa no era ninguna dama. Era una loba, pero su hijo era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo.

Ella le enseñaría, cuando el tuviese la edad suficiente como para entenderlo.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron suaves, pero apresurados.

-Adelante-murmuró Sansa, sin apartar la vista de Robb.

-Mi señora-dijo el soldado al entrar-. Mi señor desea que os reunáis con él en Alto Salón.

Sansa hizo un gesto a las doncellas que se mantenían al fondo de la estancia, esperando pacientemente para todo lo que ella necesitase.

Las doncellas se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

-Llevad a mi hijo a sus aposentos-les ordenó con voz dulce pero firme-, y quedaos allí con él.

El soldado hizo amago de escoltarla, como si ella fuese estúpida y no conociese el camino. Sansa pasó ante él y lo adelanto con paso apresurado.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, sin saber por qué.

Cuando entró en el Alto Salón de Los Arryn, Harry estaba sentado en el trono.

Los principales lord-res del Valle se encontraban también allí.

Royce, Egen, Hunter, Lynderly…

Sansa se llevó la mano al estomago instintivamente, ya que las nauseas iban en aumento.

Había un baúl al pie del trono y cuando el hedor le llenó las fosas nasales, Sansa supo que era un cadáver.

Tragó saliva y se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el cuerpo desmembrado del muchacho de quince años que Harry había enviado a Dorne con el mensaje para Doran.

-¿Quién ha sido?-le dijo a su marido, sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

Harry alzó la mirada y la fijó en ella.

-Soldados de la reina-respondió con rostro inexpugnable-. Lo mataron al intentar llegar al Sendahueso.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

Harry fijó la vista en el baúl y después volvió a mirar a Sansa.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-preguntó.

Prepara a tus hombres, pensó Sansa. Llama a tus abanderados. Afila tu espada.

Mátalos. Mátalos a todos.

Pero sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que él le pedía. Sabí perfectamente que eso no era lo que sus hombres querían oír.

Porque, ¿qué clase de hombre sería Harry si se dejase llevar por los deseos de su esposa?

_Todo el mundo quiere algo, Alayne._ Resonó la voz de Petyr en su cabeza sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. _Y cuando se sabe lo que un hombre quiere, se sabe quién es, y cómo moverlo._

-Estoy segura de que haréis lo que consideréis más justo y sensato, mi señor-respondió simplemente.

Harry asintió.

Se levantó y cerró el baúl de golpe.

-Marchaos todos-ordenó-. Dejadme solo.

Sansa fue la primera en salir y, al llegar al pasillo, ya corría, en dirección al escusado.

El vómito le subió rápidamente por la garganta y llegó al escusado justo a tiempo.

Cuando hubo terminado y se hubo limpiado la boca, ya se había dado cuenta de que su malestar no era por el cadáver desmembrado y en descomposición que acababa de ver.

Con todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses no se había dado cuenta de que su flor roja llevaba casi tres meses sin florecer.

Se sentó en la cama y se acarició el vientre de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad.

-¿Qué eres pequeño?-susurró-. ¿Un Eddard o una Catelyn?

Se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó de golpe cuando sintió a Harry tumbarse junto a ella.

-Si tu hermana y el príncipe dragón levantan sus estandartes-le susurró al oído-, el Valle de Arryn se alzará con ellos.

Sansa cogió la mano de Harry, sonriendo y la colocó sobre su vientre.

-Espero que puedas esperar lo suficiente como para ver nacer a tu hijo.

El beso de Harry fue suave y lleno de emoción pero, como siempre, carente de amor.


	17. Nymeria (3)

**NYMERIA**

Se despertó al sentir los labios de Jeyne contra su cuello.

La mayor de las gemelas Fowler, que había permanecido en Lanza del Sol a pesar de la marcha de su hermana poco después del funeral, había accedido a compartir su cama con gusto para intentar animarla tras lo acontecido la última semana.

Los labios de Jeyne depositaron pequeños besos en el cuello y el hombro de Nymeria mientras su mano descendía hacia su entrepierna.

Nymeria dejó escapar un ligero gemido mientras Jeyne introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Cualquier otro día, Nymeria se habría colocado sobre Jeyne, tomando el control, y la habría hecho gemir hasta que la Fowler hubiese gritado su nombre entre jadeos.

Pero esa mañana le dejó hacer, porque no se encontraba de humor como para negarse.

Jeyne se colocó sobre ella, moviendo os dedos cada vez con más rapidez al tiempo que, con la otra mano, pellizcaba los pezones de Nymeria.

La Serpiente de Arena pasó de gemir a hacer gruñidos que se asemejaban más a los de un animal que a los de una persona.

Sus caderas se acompasaron fácilmente a los movimientos de Jeyne y no tardó en alcanzar el clímax. Arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gritar.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y Jeyne se tumbó a su lado.

Nymeria le dio un beso en los labios y después salió de la cama para bañarse y vestirse.

Cuando las campanas habían empezado a sonar, hacía ya dos días, a ella le había costado reaccionar, pero cuando lo había hecho, había salido corriendo hacia los aposentos de su tío.

Se había encontrado con Arya y Aegon cuando ambos salían de la biblioteca, donde pasaban todas las mañanas, ella aprendiendo Valyrio, él aprendiendo Braavosi.

Cuando habían llegado a la alcoba del príncipe Doran, Arianne ya estaba allí, con sus manos sujetando con fuerza las de su padre y las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

"El príncipe a muerto" decían los Dornienses "Doran a muerto"

Y, ahora, todo Dorne se volvía hacia Lanza del Sol esperando la reacción de su nueva princesa.

No había habido una coronación costosa para la princesa Arianne de la casa Martell, ella así lo había querido.

Doran había sido enterrado junto a su hermano Oberyn, con todos los honores que merecía un príncipe de Dorne.

Elia Arena, su hermana pequeña y la mayor de las hijas que su padre había tenido con Ellaria, había partido hacia Hellholt, el castillo de su abuelo, Harmen Uller, para reunirse allí con su madre y con, Loreza, la más pequeña de las Serpientes de Arena.

Obella permanecería en Lanza del Sol con Arianne, mientras que Dorea viajaría con ellos a Los Jardines de Agua.

Emprendieron la marcha poco después del medio día.

Obara y Nymeria reunirían a su ejército en Los Jardines de Agua, pero, tal y como Arianne había ordenado, las decisiones debían tomarlas entre Obara, Nymeria, Aegon, Tyrion y Arya.

La Serpiente de Arena no tenía ningún problema con ello.

Había llegado a conocer a Arya lo suficiente como para saber que, a pesar de que al hablar de Lannisters la Stark se parecía mucho a Obara, en la mayor parte de los casos ambas tenían el mismo punto de vista y tenía la sensación de que Aegon estaría de acuerdo con Arya.

Por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por nada.

Atravesaron las arenas sin demasiados incidentes.

Lord Tyrion no parecía cómodo pasando tanto tiempo sobre el caballo, pero no se quejó en ningún momento.

Nymeria lo escuchó hablando con Aegon sobre La Danza de Dragones, mientras Arya escuchaba atentamente, sin intervenir.

Cuando escuchó a Lord Tyrion preguntar a Arya si sabía cantar algo, Nymeria aminoró el paso para que su caballo quedase junto al de ella, creyendo que respondería una barbaridad.

Pero Arya, con la vista fija en el horizonte, empezó a cantar, no con muy buena voz y sin entonar muy bien.

-_And who are you, the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow so low?_

_Only a cat of a different coat,_

_that's all the truth I know._

_In a coat of gold or a coat of red,_

_a lion still has claws,_

_And mine are long and sharp, my lord,_

_as long and sharp as yours._

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke,_

_that lord of Castamere,_

_But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_with no one there to hear._

_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

_and not a soul to hear._

Nymeria pudo ver como Tyrion tragaba saliva, nervioso.

Los ojos de Arya relucieron y la Dorniense supo que había lágrimas en ellos.

-Recuerdo haber oído ese hace años-dijo Arya de repente-. Durante una boda.

Y volvió a quedarse callada, después espoleó su caballo y se alejó de ellos.

Tyrion hizo amago de seguirla, para disculparse probablemente, pero Aegon lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Déjala-ordenó.

Arya no volvió a acercarse a ellos hasta que llegaron a Los Jardines de Agua, y cuando lo hizo no dijo una palabra.

Nymeria no insistió, porque sabía lo que era la pérdida de un ser querido.

Poco antes de la cena Jon Connington entró en sus aposentos preguntando por el príncipe. Nymeria se vio obligada a responder que no sabía dónde estaba Aegon.

Cuando Connington se marchó, dio un largo trago de vino.

_Cuidad de ella, príncipe_ pensó _secad sus lágrimas y sanad sus heridas._

Pero, ella sabía tan bien como todos, que El Norte recuerda.


	18. Aegon (2)

**AEGON**

Los Jardines de Agua habían resultado ser exactamente el remanso de paz que el príncipe Doran había descrito, pero Aegon no conseguía encontrar la paz a pesar de ello.

Lady Obara, Lady Nymeria, Lady Arya, Lord Connington, Lord Tyrion y él habían estado hablando esa mañana, discutiendo sobre las estrategias a seguir, pues ninguno de ellos quería arriesgar demasiado para terminar perdiéndolo todo.

A pesar de no haberlo dicho en voz alta la idea que más le atraía era la que habían propuesto Tyrion y Arya.

El príncipe sospechaba que lo habían planeado la tarde anterior durante la cena, cuando ninguno de los dos había aparecido por el salón principal.

Aegon no podía evitar sentirse cabreado a pesar de que sabía que Arya no soportaba a los Lannister y que su alianza con Tyrion no era más que un medio para un fin.

Estaba completamente seguro de que el plan lo había ideado Arya y que Tyrion se había unido a él y le había puesto su firma para que Connington no lo debatiese.

El plan consistía en llevar el ejército hacia el oeste y atravesar el Rejo por el sur, evitando Altojardín, y subir luego por El Camino del Oceano, saqueando Roble Viejo y Refugio Quebrado por el camino, para después tomar Lannisport y Roca Casterly.

De esa manera, y a pesar del apoyo de los Tyrell, Cersei no tendría acceso al dinero que le proporcionaba La Roca, y Tyrion se convertiría en El Guardian del Oeste.

_Coge su hogar, coge su oro, coge su poder_ había dicho Arya.

Aegon había decidido apoyar el plan y estaba casi seguro de que Nymeria y Obara también lo harían.

Atravesó las fuentes principales y se acercó a uno de los estanques más alejados. Se detuvo de golpe al verla. Estaba de espaldas a él y su ropa había caído a sus pies, por lo que Aegon podía ver claramente su cuerpo del color de la nieve. Los cabellos castaños de ella le caían en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda y Aegon supo que si existía alguna diosa tener ese aspecto. Se quedó mirándola mientras entraba en el estanque y se sumergía.

Recordó sin poder evitarlo lo ocurrido tres noches atrás, cuando había ido a consolarla tras la desastrosa conversación que habían tenido con Tyrion.

La había encontrado acurrucada junto a una fuente, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos, los cuales estaban en carne viva y el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

Cuando se había acercado a ella, Arya no había parecido reconocerle.

No habría podido decir cuánto tiempo habían estado abrazados, pero a él le había parecido una eternidad.

Los labios de ella le habían sabido a sal, pero lo que más le había sorprendido había sido que Arya había respondido a su beso con lo que a él le había parecido desesperación.

Una parte de él quería meterse en el estanque con ella, pero Aegon dio media vuelta y se alejó, todavía imaginándose como sería tener el cuerpo desnudo de Arya entre sus brazos.

No volvió a verla hasta que se reunieron para cenar.

Llegó tarde, como siempre, y se sentó en su sitio en silencio, sin intervenir en la conversación.

Apenas probó la comida pero bebió mucho vino.

Nymeria y Obara discutían con Jon Connington sobre el hecho de que una mujer pudiese gobernar.

Las Serpientes de Arena insistían en que una mujer podía hacer todas las cosas que podía hacer un hombre, mientras que Jon decía que las mujeres solo traían problemas.

-Aegor Ríos le declaró la guerra a su hermano Brynden por el amor de Shiera Seastar.

-Una guerra que no podía ganar-apuntó Nymeria.

-De todos modos los Siete Reinos sangraron por ello-replicó Jon.

-¿Alguien le preguntó a Shiera lo que quería?-dijo Arya-. Sabemos que Shiera compartió su cama con Brynden Ríos. No fue culpa de Shiera que Aegor se pusiese celoso.

Jon se encogió de hombros, pero Aegon supo que estaba cabreado porque no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria.

-Sigo pensando que una mujer no puede hacer lo mismo que un hombre.

-Mariya Martell gobernó en Dorne durante muchos años e hizo frente a Rhaenys Targaryen-le recordó Obara.

-Y Rhaenyra era una gran líder, hasta que su hermano la mató.

-Visenya Targaryen fue una gran guerrera-agregó Arya-, redujo a cenizas las naves de los Arryn, tomó el Valle y ayudó a Orys Baratheon a conquistar Bastión de Tormentas. Sin ella Aegon el Conquistador no habría conquistado nada.

Eso hizo que Aegon alzase la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-preguntó en braavosi, y supo por la sonrisa divertida de ella que todavía tenía que mejorar la pronunciación.

-Muy segura-respondió Arya, también en braavosi-. Visenya tenía que haberse quedado con el trono para ella sola.

Fue entonces cuando sintió las miradas de todos clavadas en ellos. Arya no pareció darse cuenta.

Tyrion movió su silla, haciéndola chirriar.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir ya-dijo-, nos espera un largo viaje mañana.

Arya se levantó también.

-Cierto-concedió-, primero Roca Casterly, después Aguas Dulces. Puede que esta sea la última vez que comamos algo decente y durmamos en una cama de plumas.

Salió del comedor poco después de que lo hiciese Tyrion.

Aegon estuvo discutiendo con Nymeria y Obara sobre los Dayne durante dos horas más y fue entonces cuando decidió retirarse a su alcoba.

Tardó un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que no se dirigía a su habitación, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta ya no pudo echarse atrás.

Entró sin llamar e intentando no hacer ruido por eso se sorprendió cuando la oyó reír:

-¿Vais a violarme?

Estaba tumbada en la cama, de espaldas a él, por lo que Aegon no habría podido decir cuál era la expresión de su rostro.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó a que ella se incorporase.

Cuando la tuvo frente a frente lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿As venido a para quedarte?-esta vez su voz tembló.

_Sí_ pensó.

-Solo si tú quieres-dijo.

El besó de ella fue suficiente respuesta para él.

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de Arya, sin que sus labios se separasen de los de ella, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia sus muslos.

Se sorprendió con la habilidad con la que Arya le quitó el chaleco y la camisa, pero no dijo nada.

Le sacó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y la tumbó en la cama.

Sus labios bajaron de los labios de Arya a su cuello y se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Aegon sonrió al escuchar el gemido bajo que lanzó ella cuando sus labios llegaron a sus pechos.

La hizo suya tres veces aquella noche.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente el otro lado de la cama estaba frío. Se levantó de golpe y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Para cuando se encontró con Nymeria junto a una de las fuentes ya sabía que Arya se había ido.


	19. Jon (2)

**JON**

La ventana se abrió de golpe y el viento helado le golpeó el rostro con violencia, pero tras haber pasado años en el muro, había pocas cosas que pudiesen hacerle sentir frio.

Se apresuró a cerrarla y termino de vestirse.

Cuando bajó al salón para comer con Alys, ella, su hijo y Val ya estaban allí.

Sigorn estaba sentado a la derecha de su esposa y, a pesar de que seguía siendo muy joven, había madurado desde la última vez que Jon lo había visto, cuando él y Alys se habían casado en El Muro. El Magnar de Thenn, se había rapado la cabeza y llevaba la perilla recogida con una trenza.

El joven Styr, futuro Magnar de Thenn y el heredero de Bastión Kar, era un pequeño de apenas un año y medio de edad, de cabello del color de la arena heredado de su padre, pero con ojos grises como los de su madre.

Estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su madre e intentaba comer por su cuenta, lo cual hacía reír a Alys.

Una sonrisa que recordó a Jon a la de su hermana pequeña y lo hizo estremecer.

Se parecen mucho, pensó. Arya también había sido una dama del invierno.

Fantasma estaba tumbado junto a Val, con la cabeza recostada contra el regazo de ella.

El lobo huargo no pareció reparar en él hasta que Jon se sentó junto a Val y le acarició tras las orejas.

Fantasma no emitió ningún sonido pero giró la cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Jon.

Una doncella de los Karstark le sirvió el desayuno y Jon se lo comió mientras observaba a Alys jugar con su pequeño.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Val tenía la mirada clavada en Styr y le pareció que los ojos azules de la princesa salvaje estaban tristes.

Está triste por el monstruito, pensó Jon.

Jon había enviado al sobrino de Val con Gilly y Sam a Antigua para protegerlo de las llamas de Melisandre, y el hijo de Gilly, al que Val llamaba monstruito, se había quedado con ella en el muro.

Tras la traición de sus hermanos juramentados, Jon había caído a la nieve y había esperado la muerte.

Pero no fue el aliento frío de la muerte sino el cálido abrazo de Val lo que sintió al abrir los ojos.

Apenas recordaba lo ocurrido durante los siguientes días, cuando Melisandre y Val lo habían escondido en la torre en la que estaban refugiadas las mujeres del pueblo libre.

Cuando sus heridas habían curado lo suficiente como para permitirle andar sin empeorar su estado, y a provechando que Melisandre estaba rezando con la reina Selyse, Val y él habían escapado.

Val se había llevado al monstruito consigo, pero el niño era pequeño todavía y, por mucho que ella había intentado mantenerlo atado a la vida, el niño había muerto.

Val lo había enterrado junto a Corona de la Reina y Jon había marcado el lugar, para poder enseñárselo a Gilly si algún día volvía a verla.

Ella no había llorado, no delante de él por lo menos, pero Jon sabía que la pérdida del monstruito la había afectado tanto como lo había hecho la pérdida de su hermana.

Val debió de captar su mirada, porque se giró hacia él, y su rostro volvía a ser tan inexpugnable como lo era siempre.

La princesa salvaje movió la mano hacia Fantasma, que se separó de Jon y volvió a recostarse contra ella.

Jon hizo una mueca, preocupado.

Fantasma era parte de él, y Jon sabía perfectamente que el cariño que el lobo sentía hacia Val no era avivado tan solo por el hecho de que ella robase carne de las despensas de Alys para dársela.

_No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto _recordó Jon _Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío._

Pero ya no era un miembro de La Guardia, ya no era un hermano de la noche.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron e interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Arah, una lancera de Thenn que Jon había visto más de una vez acompañando a Val en sus paseos por los jardines, entró con aso decidido en la estancia.

Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro recogido hacia atrás en millones de pequeñas trenzas. Llevaba una espada colgada en el lado izquierdo del cinto, y una daga en el derecho.

La lanza estaba colgada a su espalda.

Jon sabía que Arah era de la edad de Sansa, pero sus ropajes de guerrera la hacían parecer mayor.

-A llegado una mujer-le dijo a Alys. No hizo ninguna reverencia, no se arrodilló.

El pueblo libre no se arrodilla, dijo una vocecilla que se parecía peligrosamente a la de Val en la mente de Jon.

-¿Quién es?-quiso sabe Alys y le tendió el niño a Sigorn que lo cogió con agilidad.

Arah sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo ha dicho. Solo ha dicho que está aquí para hablar con el hermano del rey-informó Arah, esa vez mirando directamente a Jon.

Alys y Jon intercambiaron una mirada. Después, Alys se giró hacia Arah.

-Dile que pase.

Arah salió del comedor y volvió a los pocos minutos con una acompañante.

La joven debía de ser de la edad de Alys, tal vez un par de años más joven. Llevaba un par de hachas cruzadas a la espalda, semiocultas por la larga cabellera castaña que le caía hasta la cintura. Sus ojos, que eran de un azul pálido, casi gris, se clavaron en Jon.

-Jon Nieve-saludó.

-¿Quién sois?-preguntó Jon.

Ella suspiró y dio una mirada circular, observando atentamente a todos los que estaban en la sala y, tras una larga pausa, respondió:

-Jorelle Mormont. Pero lo importante no es quién soy si no por qué estoy aquí.

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y bien?-intervino Val, claramente exasperada-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vengo en nombre de mi hermana, Lady Lyra, señora de La Isla del Oso, y en nombre de el Rey en El Norte, para establecer una alianza con Lady Alys Thenn de la casa Karstark y con Lord Jon Nieve.

Las palabras de Jorelle atravesaron el corazón de Jon como si fuese dagas de hielo.

El Rey en El Norte, el Rey en El Norte, el Rey en El Norte, el Rey en El Norte, el Rey en El Norte, el Rey en El Norte…Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb, Robb…

-No hay un rey en el norte-replicó con la sangre hirviéndole en la venas-. Robb murió a manos de Walder Frey.

Fantasma se movió a su lado, nervioso.

-No hablo de Robb-replicó Jorelle-, hablo de vuestro otro hermano, el príncipe Rickon.

Jon fue a protestar pero Alys se le adelantó.

-El príncipe Rickon fue asesinado por Theon Greyjoy en Invernalia.

Jorelle negó con la cabeza.

Jon apenas escuchó la historia que les contó Jorelle sobre como Rickon había escapado de Invernalia con la ayuda de Osha, de cómo había estado escondido en Skaggos durante esos años, de cómo había vuelto y ahora se alzaba desde el oeste para reclamar lo que era suyo…

Cuando la joven Mormont hubo terminado, Jon se levantó de golpe y salió a grandes zancadas del comedor.

Fantasma salió corriendo tras él y Val lo alcanzó cuando se disponía a entrar en sus aposentos.

-Jon-murmuró haciendo que él quedara frente a ella.

-Estoy bien, Val-aseguró él, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Val le cogió la mano con cariño, intentando reconfortarle, pero la sensación que su roce provocó en él no era precisamente reconfortante.

-Necesito estar solo-susurró Jon.

-¿Seguro, Lord Nieve?-depositó la mano libre en su pecho-. Podría hacerte compañía.

Jon, tras dudar un segundo, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-Algún día, tal vez, pero…

-Hoy no-completó ella y sonrió.

Se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Jon y después se alejó hacia su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Jon se despertó sobresaltado por los sonidos del acero y los escudos.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue que los estaban atacando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era imposible.

Cuando llegó al patio no vio a Val por ningún lado, pero sí a Alys.

Había reemplazado el vestido del día anterior por una cota de malla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber Jon.

Las lanceras y los guerreros del pueblo libre se preparaban para hacer un recuento de armas.

Alys se giró hacia él, sonriendo:

-Vamos a atacar Fuente Terror.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Jon.


	20. Tyrion (2)

** TYRION**

No iban lo más rápido que podían ir y Tyrion sabía que en parte era culpa suya.

Los jinetes de Obara eran todos Dornienses de Sal y montaban sementales que podían cabalgar desde alba hasta el crepúsculo y descansar solo por la noche.

Incluso la chica Stark, que montaba como un norteño, era capaz de seguir el ritmo de la mayor de Las Serpientes de Arena.

Pero Tyrion no podía pasar más de medio día sobre el caballo. Sus piernas, cortas y atrofiadas, apenas le permitían sostenerse sobre el caballo, y mucho menos cabalgar a través del mar de arena de sol a sol.

Deberían tardar un mes en llegar a Roca Casterly. Por su culpa, tardarían mes y medio.

Cuando divisaron Campoestrella, Tyrion estuvo seguro de estaba alucinando.

Tardaron todavía otro medio día en alcanzar el palacio.

Frente a las puertas los esperaba una mujer que bien podría haber sido la más hermosa de los Siete Reinos.

Tyrion no podría haber dicho que edad tenía pero lo más probable es que fuese de la misma edad que el príncipe Aegon.

Lucía un fino vestido de color lila que resaltaba sus ojos, de un apagado color violeta.

Su cabellera oscura estaba recogida en hacia atrás en un moño, y, su tez clara, había cogido color gracias al ardiente sol de Dorne.

Obara se adelantó.

A su caballo, agotado por la cabalgada, le salía espuma por la boca.

-Lady Obara-saludó la mujer.

-Allyra-respondió la Serpiente de Arena, sin muchas ganas-. Estos son Arya Stark y El Gnomo. A los demás ya los conoces.

Entró en el castillo sin decir otra palabra, con esos andares apresurados que tenía y haciendo resonar sus botas por el suelo de mármol.

Arya bajó del caballo casi al instante.

Tyrion dio una mirada circular.

_No van a ayudarme_ comprendió.

Se agarró con fuerza a la silla de montar y empezó a bajar.

_No te muevas, maldito animal, no te muevas._

Cuando el caballo relinchó y lo hizo caer de espaldas, Tyrion se rió.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y sacudió la arena de su ropa.

Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que Lady Allyra estaba esperando pacientemente a que él se acercase, mientras hablaba con Arya en voz baja.

-Lord Tyrion-saludó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que Tyrion pudo leer claramente el desdén de sus ojos.

_Eres un Lannister, ahora y siempre, no importa cuanta ayuda recibas del Príncipe Dragón._

-Lady Allyra-hizo una reverencia-, es un placer.

Entraron en el castillo en silencio.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Tyrion había deseado viajar por todo el mundo.

Ir desde El Muro hasta Lanza del Sol, visitar Braavos, Pentos, Myr, Lys, Tyrosh, Volantis, Norvos, Qohor y Lorath.

Habría deseado acompañar a su tío Gerion en su viaje a Valyria, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver todos aquellos sitios, habría preferido quedarse en Roca Casterly.

Cuando entraron en el salón principal, que era de mármol al igual que el resto del palacio, había un chico flacucho esperándolos.

Iba vestido con los colores de la casa Dayne y tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos violetas brillaron cuando se encontraron con los grises de Arya.

Intercambió sendos besos en las mejillas con su tía Allyra y se giró hacia la Stark.

-Lady Arya-dijo-, no sé si me recordareis. Nos encontramos hace unos tres años, cuando yo aún servía a Lord Beric, soy…

-Lord Edric Dayne, señor de Campoestrella-terminó ella-. Os recuerdo.

Edric Dayne sonrió e hizo un gesto a un par de doncellas.

-Leara y Ellera os mostrarán el camino hacia vuestros aposentos-les dijo-, es un placer teneros aquí.

Habló en plural pero no apartó los ojos de Arya ni un momento y Tyrion deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber lo que había en la mente de la chica Stark, sobre todo después de lo que había oído durante su última noche en Los Jardines de Agua.

Tyrion se acercó a las dos chicas, que lo miraron con asco.

Eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes. Las dos tenía largos cabellos oscuros y piel cobriza y Tyrion se encontró a si mismo pensado como seria tener a una de ellas en su cama, o incluso a las dos.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, pero se contuvo. Tendría que buscar una buena puta cuando llegasen a Lannisport.

Allyra le dijo algo a Arya y esta asintió, justo un momento antes de seguir a Leara y Ellera.

-No sabía que fueseis amiga de Lord Dayne-comentó.

Arya ni siquiera se giró hacia él cuando respondió.

-No soy su amiga-su voz no cambió ni un ápice-, simplemente le conocí hace años.

_Quédate callado._

-Ni siquiera amigos, ¿entonces?-_calla, calla, calla_-. El príncipe se alegrará mucho de oírlo.

_Tú lengua te llevará a la tumba._

La Stark enarcó una ceja y bajó la mirada hacía él.

-¿Y por qué tendría que importarle?

Ya habían llegado a las puertas de sus aposentos. Leara y Ellera hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

_Déjalo estar. Cállate o cuando te vayas a dormir no volverás a despertar._

-Supongo que debe de importarle, después de la noche que pasasteis juntos.

El rostro de Arya permanecía inexpugnable pero sus ojos le atravesaron el alma como dos dagas de hielo.

A Tyrion se le erizó el vello de la nuca y por un segundo estuvo convencido de que Arya iba a desenvainar esa espada tan fina que llevaba al cinto y que le iba a atravesar con ella.

Pero eso no pasó.

Lady Stark abrió la puerta de su alcoba y lo dejó solo en el pasillo.

-¡Tyrion!-seguía gritando ella.

Tyrion corrió por los pasillos de Roca Casterly lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Tysha y estrecharla entre sus brazos, ella se desvaneció.

-¿Tysha?-llamó Tyrion-¡Tysha!

Tysha, Thysa…repitió su voz en la oscuridad.

Entonces se escuchó una estridente risa.

Tyrion se giró hacia todos lados, desesperado, y se encontró con Tywin Lannister, vestido con los colores de la casa Lannister y mirándolo con desdén.

-¡Monstruo!-le gritó-. Debería haberte lanzado al mar el día en que viniste a este mundo. Enano. Abominación. Has traído la deshonra a mi casa. ¿Aún crees que dejaré que te reúnas con tú puta?

Tyrion quiso abalanzarse contra él, quiso estrangularlo con sus propias manos, pero Tywin Lannister desapareció antes de que su hijo pudiese matarlo, y con él, desapareció Roca Casterly.

Un viento helado lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

El Trono de Hierro se alzaba ante él.

Su hermano Jaime estaba tirado a los pies del trono, con su armadura blanca manchada de sangre y un charco rojo extendiéndose bajo su cuerpo.

-Hermano-le llamó-, Tyrion…ayúdame...

Tyrion no lo dudó.

Se lanzó al suelo y cogió la mano dorada de su hermano.

Pero la mano de oro cambió y se convirtió en una mano de carne y hueso, con finos dedos y largas uñas.

Cuando Tyrion alzó la vista los ojos verdes de Cersei le devolvieron la mirada.

Sintió el cuchillo clavándose en su cuello justo un segundo antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Tyrion abrió los ojos y se revolvió entre las sabanas. Se enredó y cayó al suelo, golpeándose el hombro.

Se lo frotó, dolorido, y ese dolor le hizo recordar que estaba vivo.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Unos golpes en la pared tras la que estaba la Stark, constantes y casi rítmicos.

_La chica ha perdido la cabeza, está completamente loca._

Estuvo seguro de que la escuchaba gruñir, como si fuese un animal en vez de una chica y se le heló la sangre en las venas.


	21. Sansa (2)

**SANSA**

Los días se estaban volviendo cada vez más fríos en El Valle y Sansa se había visto obligada a pasar los días confinada en El Nido, por miedo de que el frío la hiciese enfermar y malograse su embarazo.

Mya había venido a verla hacía ya una semana con noticias sobre sus tierras.

Al parecer su amiga había oído decir a algunos de los soldados que El Valle estaba sitiado.

Cuando Sansa había preguntado sobre ello a su marido él le había confirmado que los soldados de los Lannister los tenían rodeados, impidiéndoles salir y evitando que nadie entrase, pero Harry no parecía preocupado.

Sansa había deseado saber pelear, había deseado ser más como su hermana Arya, para poder plantar cara al ejercito de los leones.

Pero ella no sabía luchar con la espada y aunque hubiese sabido, su estado le impedía salir del Nido.

Se sentó frente al tocador sin muchas ganas y se recogió el cabello hacia atrás.

Robb estaba con Harry esa mañana, y Sansa no tenía nada que hacer, y cuando no tenía nada que hacer, tendía a recordar.

Y no le gustaba recordar.

Había vuelto a tener pesadillas, después de tantos años, lo extraño esta vez había sido que, en vez de soñar con su madre, con su padre, con Robb y con Invernalia, había soñado con Jon.

Habían estado los dos en Desembarco del Rey. Jon había estado sentado al pie del Trono de Hierro, con la espada desenvainada y colocada sobre el regazo, limpiando el filo manchado de sangre casi con mimo.

A Sansa la había inundado una añoranza extraña.

Mientras había sido Alayne, había aprendido a admirar a Jon. Nunca antes se había planteado lo mucho que debía de haber sufrido su hermano bastardo.

Para cuando volvió a ser Sansa, echaba de menos a Jon tanto como a Arya, Bran o Rickon.

No había parecido reparar en ella. Sansa lo había llamado, gritando, casi desesperada.

-¡Jon!-le había dicho-¡Hermano!

Pero Jon no la había visto.

Había sido entonces cuando Sansa había visto que nevaba sobre ellos.

El techo del salón había desaparecido y una ventisca se cernía sobre ellos.

El Invierno Se Acerca.

El dragón había aparecido de la nada. Entonces había sentido el fuego.

Se había despertado gritando y se había llevado la mano hacia el vientre inconscientemente.

No había podido dormirse de nuevo.

Pasó los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello y se los recogió en un moño bajo.

Cogió la redecilla de pelo que guardaba dentro de uno de los cajones y se la colocó.

Sonrió al recordar la boda de Joffrey y Margaery, y la redecilla de pelo que Lady Olenna le había recolocado.

Jamás habría pensado que la muerte de nadie podría hacerla feliz, pero Joffrey había sido un monstruo.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, rápidos y suaves.

-Adelante-murmuró.

Myranda Royce entró en su alcoba sonriendo.

Iba vestida con un vestido de verde sobre el que llevaba una capa de pieles y llevaba el cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros.

Sus mejillas estaban coloradas a causa del frío.

-Mi señora-saludó.

-Randa-sonrió Sansa.

Se sentó frente a la mesa, cogió una manzana y comenzó pelarla. Al ver que Myranda seguía de pie le indicó la silla que había frente a ella.

-Por favor-pidió.

Myranda avanzó y se sentó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-quiso saber, olvidando las formalidades esta vez-. ¿Conseguiste dormir?

-Sí-mintió Sansa, se acarició el vientre y añadió-, Ned me despertó un par de veces, pero conseguí dormir la mayor parte de la noche.

Myranda frunció el ceño.

-¿Ned?

-Eddard-aclaró Sansa.

Su amiga asintió y Sansa pudo ver un atisbo de pena en sus ojos marrones.

La mayor parte de los habitantes del Valle se comportaban así con ella cuando hablaban de su familia.

Los más ancianos habían conocido a su padre y al rey Robert cuando estos eran escuderos para Jon Arryn. Sansa los había visto mirándola de reojo más de una vez con expresión indescifrable.

Incluso Harry se callaba cuando Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn eran mencionados.

-¿Tan convencida estás de que será un niño?

Sansa terminó de pelar la manzana, la cortó y le tendió un trozo a Myranda, que la miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Sí-respondió ella simplemente.

-Que suerte tienes-Myranda suspiró-, ojala yo tuviese uno, pero claro, si me quedase embarazada el niño sería un bastardo y mi padre no permitiría eso.

Sansa conocía a Lord Nestor Royce, el padre de Myranda. No hacía mucho había tenido que firmar un acuerdo con él, de manera que continuase siendo el señor de las Puertas de la Luna. Había sido Meñique el que había firmado el acuerdo original y, tras su muerte, la posición de Lord Nestor peligraba.

Cuando Sansa había decidido que sería ella la que firmaría el acuerdo con Lord Nestor, Harry no le había dado importancia. Sansa sabía de ante mano que no le importaría, pero firmando ella, no solo se había asegurado que la casa Royce la protegería, si no que protegerían a sus hijos, ya que, si algo le sucedía, Lord Nestor perdería su título.

Sansa Stark no era solo una cara bonita, pero eso era algo de lo que Harry no estaba al tanto.

-Si mi marido hubiese tenido la decencia de preñarme antes de morir-continuó Myranda.

Sansa masticó la manzana, tragó y alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Siempre podemos encontrarte otro marido-sonrió-. Cuando esta guerra termine habrá más de un señor que deseará una alianza con el Valle.

Myranda le devolvió la sonrisa, con los ojos brillando de una manera extraña, aunque Sansa estuvo segura de que su amiga no había entendido el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

La carta había llegado la mañana anterior, pero ella no se había atrevido a abrirla hasta bien entrada la tarde.

El lacre estaba sellado con el lobo huargo de la casa Stark.

Cuando, por fin, había reunido el valor para romper el sello y leer la carta, se había puesto a llorar como una niña.

La carta no había sido larga, no había tenido nada especial, solo la firma.

La firma de su hermano pequeño.

Cuando terminó de comer la manzana, se levantó y cogió el brazo que Myranda le tendía para ir a ver a Robb.


	22. Nymeria (4)

**NYMERIA**

Habían partido hacia Bastión de Tormentas dos días después de que Obara, Tyrion y Arya, partiesen hacia Roca Casterly.

Nymeria se había encontrado a si misma echando de menos tanto a su hermana como a la chica Stark durante el viaje.

Aegon conversó con ella animadamente, pero a Nymeria le pareció nervioso y algo en su interior le dijo que se debía a la marcha de Arya.

¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Era posible que el Joven Dragón se hubiese enamorado de La Loba?

Fuera como fuese, no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, ya lo haría cuando terminase la guerra.

Desde que Aegon lo había tomado, Bastión de Tormentas había estado a cargo de Rolly Campodepatos, que al parecer era el maestro de armas del príncipe.

Lady Selyse Baratheon, la viuda de Stannis, y su hija, Shireen, habían sido confinadas en sus aposentos y Rolly, al que llamaban Pato, se había encargado de que estuviesen bien alimentadas y cuidadas.

Lady Selyse no parecía querer reconocer su posición, con su marido muerto y su palacio conquistado, y, por lo que Jon Connington le había contado durante el viaje, había sido muy difícil encerrarla.

Su hija Shireen, la heredera de Bastión de Tormentas, era una doncella de once años que sufría de soriagrís.

Si la niña hubiese sido hija suya Nymeria la habría ahogado con una almohada mientras dormía, para evitarle la pena de tener que vivir con la enfermedad.

En caso de que ella hubiese padecido soriagrís, le habría gustado que su padre la hubiese ahogado mientras dormía, al tiempo que le cantaba una de sus canciones.

De pequeña siempre le había gustado que su padre compusiese canciones para ella y para sus hermanas, incluso había compuesto una para Arianne una vez, y en los últimos años había compuesto docenas para Ellaria.

Ella había aparecido apenas una semana después de su llegada a Bastión de Tormentas.

Los oteadores habían visto los barcos en el horizonte y habían dado la alarma.

Lo siguiente, habían sido los dragones.

El primero en aparecer había sido el más pequeño de los dragones. Tenía escamas de un color jade que brillaba con las primeras luces del alba, su hermano, de escamas doradas y blancas, volaba junto a él, como si no quisiese perderlo de vista, pero el que les había arrebatado el aliento había sido el más grande de los dragones, el terror negro sobre el que volaba Daenerys Targaryen.

Seis mil inmaculados habían desembarcado en el puerto y Ser Barristan, quien una vez fue el capitán de la Guardia Real de Robert Baratheon, y que ahora pertenecía a la Guardia Real de Daenerys de la Tormenta, había desembarcado con ellos.

Había una docena de dothrakis entre los soldados que acompañaban a Daenerys y ninguno de ellos respondía ante nadie que no fuese su Khaleesi.

Aegon la había recibido con alegría y la princesa había entrado en el palacio como si fuese suyo.

Nadie había parecido reparar en la mujer que era la sombra roja de Daenerys.

Lady Melisandre era considerada una mujer hermosa entre los soldados de Bastión de Tormentas y Nymeria había oído comentar a Pato que le encantaría "rezar" con ella.

La Serpiente de Arena no entendía su euforia. Ella no encontraba nada atractivo en la Sacerdotisa Roja, a pesar de, tal vez, sus ojos rojos, que parecían esconder millones de secretos.

Esa mañana se levantó cansada sin saber porqué, estaba segura de que había soñado, pero no recordaba el qué.

Desayuno en su alcoba y se vistió con un vestido color crema y de corte Lyseno.

Cuando salió a buscar a Aegon supo que él estaría fuera de las murallas del palacio, con Rhaegal.

El príncipe se había encaprichado del dragón de color jade desde el primer momento y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo.

Rhaegal no era tan grande como Drogon, el gran dragón negro de Daenerys, ni tan fuerte como Viserion, el dragón dorado, pero era rápido y podría tragarse un caballo con facilidad y sin necesidad de masticar.

Salió del palacio y se deshizo de un par de sus soldados cuando intentaron escoltarla.

Escuchó a Rhaegal en el bosque, detrás del castillo, y se dirigió hacia allí.

El dragón estaba sentado en la hierba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, de manera que Aegon podía acariciarlo.

Nymeria contuvo la respiración al ver a Daenerys.

La princesa llevaba el cabello plateado suelto sobre los hombros y hasta la cintura, sus ojos violetas brillaban y su risa llenaba el claro donde se encontraban.

Su túnica de lino era qarthiense y dejaba uno de sus pechos al descubierto.

La Serpiente de Arena no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

Era hermosa, muy hermosa, y cualquiera que dijese lo contrario no sabía de que hablaba.

La mano de la princesa descansaba sobre el antebrazo del príncipe y su cuerpo se pegaba al de él con delicadeza.

Fue entonces cuando Nymeria se dio cuenta de cuál era su juego.

Daenerys había crecido pensando que su hermano Viserys era el heredero de Los Siete Reinos y, tras la muerte de él, había destruido a todo aquél que se había interpuesto entre ella y el Trono de Hierro.

Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen era prueba suficiente de ello.

Después de que Arianne le revelase que ella y el príncipe Viserys habían estado prometidos, a Nymeria no le cabía ninguna duda de que la princesa había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

Según decían los mercaderes Ponientis, Daenerys le había ordenado a su marido dothraki que lo asesinase, y después lo había matado a él para quedarse con su Khalasar.

La Serpiente de Arena no sabía cuanta verdad había en esas acusaciones pero tenía muy claro que no se iba a dejar engatusar solo porque Daenerys se pasease medio desnuda ante ella.

Aunque, por como sonreía Aegon, parecía que ha él ya lo había engatusado.

El príncipe se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Vuela-le dijo a Rhaegal en Alto Valyrio y el dragón se alejó de ellos. Después el príncipe, con Daenerys colgada del brazo, se acercó a ella-. Prima-saludó.

-Alteza-respondió ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se giró hacía Daenerys-. Mi señora.

-Lady Nym-respondió esta, también sonriendo.

Emprendieron la vuelta al castillo en silencio.

Tanto Aegon como Daenerys parecían estar sumidos en sus pensamientos, a pesar de que caminaban el uno pegado del otro.

-Alteza-empezó Nymeria-, ¿habéis recibido alguna noticia de mi hermana?

Aegon se giró hacia ella, y a suspiró justo antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Nada desde que Lady Allyra nos envío la carta en la que nos informaba de que el ejército de Lady Obara había cruzado Campoestrella y saqueado Antigua.

Nymeria asintió.

Si Obara había estado en Antigua lo más probable es que se hubiese encontrado con Sarella.

Nymeria no veía a su hermana pequeña desde que está se marchó de Lanza del Sol años atrás, ni siquiera cuando su padre fue asesinado volvió Sarella a la capital.

Solo rezaba por que estuviese bien.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de Tyene y también deseó que estuviese a salvo, porque, después de lo que le ocurrió a ella en Desembarco del Rey, sabía a ciencia cierta que si Cersei descubría a su hermana pequeña, la mandaría matar.

Jon Connington los recibió en la entrada y Nymeria pudo ver que le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación al atuendo de Daenerys.

Se quitó la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros a la Madre de Dragones.

-Tenéis que ocuparos de un asunto, alteza-le dijo a Aegon con semblante serio-. Refugiados-explicó mientras atravesaban el patio-, huérfanos todos ellos.

-¿Huérfanos?-se sorprendió Daenerys-. ¿De dónde vienen?

-De las Tierras de los Ríos-respondió Ser Connington-. Los Lannister están ampliando sus fronteras y al parecer atacaron la posada donde ellos vivían.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?-quiso saber Nymeria.

-Buscar refugió, obviamente-bufó Jon Connington.

-Pues lo han encontrado-declaró Aegon.

El príncipe se estaba tomando muy enserio sus responsabilidades para con su pueblo y Nymeria lo había visto enojarse más de una vez cuando las patrullas le traían lo informes sobre los desplazamientos del ejercito Lannister y los daños que este causaba.

Cuando entraron en el salón principal los niños, de los cuales la mayoría estaban sentados en el suelo, alzaron la vista hacia ellos.

Daenerys se arrodilló junto a un niño de no más de dos años que había junto a la puerta mientras ellos seguían avanzando.

Había un chico joven entre ellos, y Nymeria supuso que él estaría a cargo de los pequeños.

Cuando Aegon y ella se acercaron a él, el chico hizo una reverencia.

-Alteza-murmuró con voz insegura-, mi señora.

Nymeria lo observó con atención mientras Aegon le decía que se irguiese.

Era un chico alto, de la misma altura que el príncipe, aunque tal vez unos años menor.

Tenía brazos fuertes y los mechones del cabello color carbón le caían sobre los ojos.

La Serpiente de Arena no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, que eran de un azul incluso más claro que el mar.

-¿Tienes algún oficio?-le estaba preguntando Aegon, y Nymeria estaba segura de haberse perdido la mitad de la conversación.

-Soy herrero, alteza-respondió el chico, casi con demasiada rapidez.

La Serpiente de Arena sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Él se volvió hacia ella, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron bajó la vista de golpe, cohibido.

-Gendry, mi señora-consiguió murmurar.


	23. Jaime (3)

**JAIME**

Los primeros rayos del sol se alzaban por el horizonte cuando el Lord Comandarte de La Guardia real se despertó.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par, tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior, esperando poder descansar, pero no lo había conseguido.

Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir a pierna suelta toda una noche, en parte por pesadillas, en parte por el estado de su hermana.

Cersei se había negado a hablarle hasta que no les llegó la carta de Myrcella desde Altojardín, diciendo que tanto ella como Tommen habían llegado sanos y salvos.

Después, solo hablaba con él cuando era inevitable.

Jaime no podía fingir que no le importaba, porque el comportamiento de su hermana lo estaba matando lentamente.

La añoraba más de lo que se atrevería a admitir, y no solo por las noches, donde se encontraba solo en la inmensa alcoba, si no también durante el día.

Las únicas veces en las que podía estar con Cersei era durante las reuniones del consejo, y allí ni siquiera estaban a solas.

Pero ese distanciamiento no había parecido hacer mella en ella, pues el día anterior había ido a verle durante la cena.

Al parecer el Septón Supremo deseaba tratar un asunto con la reina regente y, por supuesto, tras las acusaciones de incesto y de adulterio por las que había sido juzgada, y de las que Jaime sabía que era culpable a pesar de que había sido absuelta, Cersei no quería hablar con el Septón.

¿Y quién mejor que el Lord Comandante de La Guardia Real para tratar asuntos de estado con el Septón Supremo?

Su hermana no le había dado tiempo a replicar y había salido de su alcoba tan rápido como había entrado.

Jaime se levantó de la cama de mala gana y mandó que le preparasen el baño.

A pesar de que el agua estaba perfecta, no consiguió que se relajase.

El Gorrión Supremo, como era conocido entre el pueblo a causa de su humildad, era probablemente el único hombre de la capital que no podía ser sobornado y eso dificultaba las cosas.

Jaime no estaba seguro de que su fervor religioso fuese tal, pero cierto era que eso no importaba, sus seguidores creían en él firmemente, y el pueblo podía a veces ser tan cruel como cualquier ejército.

Cuando salió del agua, se secó y comenzó a vestirse.

Tras intentar atarse los cordones de los pantalones, sin éxito, durante unos minutos, llamó a su escudero.

Su escudero era un chico de la casa Tyrell del que Jaime no se había molestado ni en saber el nombre, lo ayudó a vestirse sin decir una palabra y cuando hubo terminado Jaime le indicó que se marcharse con un gesto.

Observó unos momentos su inservible mano de oro y sacudió la cabeza.

No valía la pea torturarse más con algo que no podía recuperar, a pesar de que a veces se encontraba a sí mismo pensando que, tal vez, si no hubiese perdido la mano, Cersei no lo habría dejado de lado.

Jaime no tenía mano, Tywin estaba muerto, Tyrion desaparecido y Cersei iba camino de convertirse en Aerys Targaryen, y a pesar de ello, la gente seguía diciendo que los Lannister ganaron la guerra.

Desde luego esos imbéciles no se habían parado a mirar más allá de sus perfectas vidas en sus perfectos castillos con sus perfectas familias.

Si lo hubiesen hecho se habrían dado cuenta de que los Lannister no tenían quien comandase su ejército, que los Tyrell se habían encerrado en sus murallas y no se habían molestado en atacar al ejercito Dorniense y a la princesa lobo que habían saqueado Antigua y que ahora marchaban por el Camino del Océano.

Si lo hubiesen hecho, se habrían dado cuenta de que tres dragones habían aparecido en Bastión de Tormentas.

Para cuando salió de la alcoba, el castillo ya había cobrado vida.

Las doncellas iban de un lado a otro, asegurándose que sus señoras tenían todo lo que necesitaban.

Jaime se cruzó con un escudero que acababa de tropezar por las escaleras y no pudo evitar reír.

Salió del palacio y se encaminó hacia la Colina de Visenya, sobre la que estaba El Gran Septo de Baelor.

No llevaba escolta, porque sabía perfectamente que el Septón se lo tomaría como una afrenta.

Los Gorriones estaban repartidos por toda la colina.

La mayor parte de ellos solo lo miraba, otros escupieron a su paso y unos cuantos más lo insultaron, gritándole que se deshiciese de sus caprichos materiales y se entregase a los dioses.

Jaime se limitó a ignorarlos.

Cuando llegó al Septo, los Protectores de La Fe lo escoltaron hasta donde se encontraba el Gorrión Supremo.

Estaba arrodillado frente al altar del Guerrero, rezando.

_Aquí fue donde me follé a Cersei_ pensó El Lord Comandante.

El Septón se levantó y se giró para mirarlo.

Iba vestido con ropajes de sencillos, con unos hábitos de color oscuro y tela basta atados a la cintura con una cuerda, y sin ninguna joya, por lo menos a la vista.

Jaime hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, inseguro.

-La Reina está ocupada y me envía a su Lord Comandante-murmuró el Gorrión-. Venid, Ser.

Jaime lo siguió.

El Gorrión hizo un gesto a una de las Septas que estaban junto al altar de la Doncella y esta se colocó a su lado con la cabeza gacha.

Bajo los ropajes de Septa, de un color blanco inmaculado, Jaime pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello rubio.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y prefirió no pararse a pensar lo que significaba.

-¿Habéis rezado últimamente, Ser?-quiso saber el Gorrión.

-Sí-respondió él-, rezo todos los días.

_Rezo por que una enfermedad se os lleve a todos vosotros. Y a los dragones. Y los lobos. Y a las serpientes._

La Septa soltó una risita baja que hizo que a Jaime se le erizase el vello se la nuca.

-Elaena-la reprendió el Gorrión.

Ella agachó la cabeza, pero se giró apenas un momento para mirar al Lord Comandante.

Tenía los ojos azules como el mar y la sonrisa más hermosa que Jaime había visto.

_¿Pero qué dices?_ murmuró una voz en la mente del Lannister _Esta chica no tiene nada que ver con Cersei._

No desde luego no se parecía a su hermana, pero a Jaime le recordó a la hermana de Baelor, Elaena, por la cual supuso se llamaría así.

El Gorrión lo guió a una pequeña habitación y se sentó tras una mesa, indicando al Lord Comandante que se sentase frente a él.

Elaena se quedó de pie tras el Septón, con los ojos fijos en Jaime.

El Gorrión le habló sobre los problemas que la Fe estaba teniendo en los últimos tiempos y, tal y como Jaime había supuesto, se quejó sobre lo ocurrido en Antigua.

Jaime le recordó que ni la casa Lannister , ni la corona habían tenido nada que ver con eso y se aseguró de que los Tyrell tampoco salían mal parados, a pesar de que sabía que había sido Olenna Tyrell la que se había negado a sacar a su ejército para proteger la ciudad de los atacantes.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando, uno hora, tal vez dos, pero Elaena seguía de pie tras el Septón Supremo, con los ojos clavados en él y sin mover un musculo.

Jaime le devolvió la mirada y ella sonrió como lo había hecho antes y miró al suelo.

El Lord Comandante sintió como se le ponía dura y se obligó a sí mismo a centrar su atención en el Gorrión Supremo.

-No perdáis la esperanza-le estaba diciendo este-. Los Dioses son más grandes que cualquiera de nosotros, y ellos proveerán, en el momento adecuado y el lugar apropiado.

Jaime se levantó.

-Estoy seguro de ello-dijo, a pesar de que eso no le parecía más que palabrería.

Hacía años que no creía en los dioses.

-La Septa Elaena lo acompañará a la salida.

La chica salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y Jaime la siguió en silencio.

Mientras atravesaban el Septo, Jaime se dio cuenta de que ella debía contar con la confianza del Gorrión Supremo si este le había permitido estar presente en la reunión.

-¿De dónde sois?-preguntó.

-De ninguna parte-respondió ella con una voz tan dulce que sonaba como música en los oídos del Lord Comandante-, de todos lados.

Jaime no se dio por satisfecho.

Había algo en ella que lo atraía y lo repelía al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron al final del Septo en silencio.

Elaena jugaba con el collar de la estrella de siete puntas que llevaba al cuello.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-Que tengáis un buen día, Ser-le dijo a modo de despedida-, y que los Dioses iluminen vuestro camino.

Jaime volvió a fijar la vista en ella.

Era más joven que él, desde luego, pero tampoco era ninguna niña. Y su sonrisa divertida no parecía cuajar con su atuendo de Septa.

-¿Por qué os hicisteis Septa?-quiso saber.

Sus ojos azules brillaban desafiantes.

-Para que hombres como vos no se sintiesen tentados ante mi belleza-su voz no había cambiado, seguía teniendo el mismo tono melodioso de antes.

El Lord Comandante rió de buena gana.

-No hay hombres como yo. Solo yo.

Recordó haberle dicho esas mismas palabras a una noble dama hace tiempo.

La risa de ella fue brillante, como la de una niña pequeña.

Se alejó de él y se giró para irse.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa-le dijo Jaime-, venid a palacio y preguntad por mí.

Elaena no se giró pero el Lannister sabía que lo había oído.

Descendió la colina más rápido de lo que la había subido, deseando llegar a la Fortaleza Roja lo antes posible.

Se cruzó con dos de los hermanos Kettleback en el patio y ambos hicieron amago de detenerlo, por lo que Jaime fingió que no los había visto y subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Nunca había deseado a una mujer que no fuese su hermana y nunca había estado con una mujer que no fuese su hermana.

No comprendía por qué esa Septa había tenido ese efecto en él.

Se metió la mano en los pantalones e intento imaginarse a Cersei, pero por mucho que se esforzase, los ojos de ella se volvían azules y su sonrisa brillaba como el sol.


	24. Myrcella

**MYRCELLA**

Myrcella recostó la cabeza contra el cristal.

Ver a su hermano jugar en los jardines le recordaba a los tiempos en los que ella había vivido en Desembarco del Rey, cuando todavía no tenía preocupaciones, cuando todavía era solo una niña.

Margaery y sus primas perseguían a Tommen entre los rosales, riendo y fingiendo que no podían alcanzarlo.

_Es el rey_ recodó la princesa _por eso lo tratan así._

Había ciertos momentos en los que sentía pena por él.

Su madre lo había tratado siempre como si fuese un bebé y Margaery lo llenaba de halagos, cumplidos y le daba todo lo que le pedía.

Su hermano conocía infinidad de juegos, pero jamás había oído hablar del jugo de tronos, ya que nunca le habían enseñado lo que era, y Myrcella se veía obligada a jugar por él.

La princesa se levantó y salió de su habitación.

Alisó ligeramente su vestido, de color rojo y decorado con hilo de oro, y bajó las escaleras que conducían a la salida del palacio con paso firme.

Lady Olenna le había regalado media docena de vestidos, todos ellos con decorados florales. Myrcella había agradecido el presente pero no se había puesto ninguno de los vestidos.

Llevaba los cabellos dorados recogidos hacia atrás con un velo por lo que la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, causada por el ataque de Estrellaoscura y que le había hecho perder también parte de la oreja, era claramente visible.

Myrcella nunca se había dejado amedrentar por sus cicatrices. Era hermana del rey y pronto sería princesa de Dorne, no había mujer en los Siete Reinos que pudiese mirarla por encima del hombre.

El sol se había escondido entre las nubes cuando salió al jardín pero el aire era cálido.

Altojardín estaba rodeado de rosales, laberintos de plantas, árboles centenarios y viñedos.

Desde el mismo momento en el que había puesto un pie allí la princesa había extrañado las arenas y el calor de Dorne, al que se había acostumbrado en los últimos años.

Pensó en Trystane y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviese bien.

Se sentó en el borde de una de las fuentes y pasó la mano por la superficie, jugando con sus aguas cristalinas.

Recordó el tiempo pasado en Los Jardines de Agua, después de la muerte de Arys Oakheart.

Tan solo con recordarlo el olor de las naranjas maduras volvió a ella y le pareció ver a la joven Dorea Arena golpeando las ramas de los árboles y derribando las naranjas que todavía no habían madurado lo suficiente como para caerse de los árboles con su morningstar.

-Lady Myrcella-saludó Margaery, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La princesa alzó la cabella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Alteza-respondió-, esta mañana estáis radiante.

Lady Margaery soltó una risita.

-Os subestimáis, definitivamente vos sois la flor más hermosa de este jardín.

_No soy una flor._

Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

Margaery se sentó a su lado de manera que quedaron cara a cara.

Se dedicó a jugar con su vestido durante unos minutos mientras Myrcella seguía observando el agua.

-Quería que supieseis que siento mucho lo ocurrido en Roca Casterly-murmuró la joven reina.

Myrcella clavó sus iris verdes en los marrones de ella.

Le habían llegado las noticias de lo ocurrido en La Roca dos días atrás.

La princesa ya sabía que el ejercito de Lady Obara Arena había atravesado Antigua y no había tardado en adivinar que se dirigía hacía Roca Casterly.

Era un plan inteligente, eso debía reconocerlo. Conquistando la morada de la casa Lannister cortarían los suministros que se enviaban a Desembarco del Rey.

No había podido evitar enviar una carta a su tío Jaime para preguntarle por el estado de su madre.

Por otra parte también había oído los rumores que decían que Obara le había entregado Roca Casterly a su tío Tyrion y Myrcella no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

¿Es que su tío quería hacerles daño? ¿Sería capaz de volverse contra su familia?

Mycella no lo sabía.

También había enviado una carta a Trystane sin que Lady Olenna o Lady Margaery se enteraran ya que estaba realmente preocupada por la participación de Dorne, por los rumores sobre los dragones que habían llegado a Bastión de Tormentas y, por supuesto, le había mostrado a su prometido sus más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de su padre.

Después de lo bien que el príncipe Doran la había tratado sentía como si fuese también parte de su familia y se había encontrado a sí misma llorando su perdida.

-Vos no habéis tenido nada que ver en el ataque-respondió por fin-, no tenéis por qué sentirlo.

-Aun así-insistió Margaery-, siento que esa pérdida es también mía. Confío en que esos rebeldes paguen por lo que han hecho.

Myrcella no supo que responder.

¿Quería que los rebeldes pagasen? Si. ¿Quería que los Martell sufriesen? No.

-Lo harán-respondió.

_Esos rebeldes no habrían atravesado El Rejo si vos los hubieseis atacado_ pensó.

-Myrcella-la llamó su hermano-, ¡ven a jugar!

La princesa se levantó y se despidió de Lady Margaery con una ligera reverencia.

Tommen había desaparecido entre los matorrales y su hermana corrió tras él, permitiéndose a sí misma ser una niña durante aquellos escasos minutos de paz.


End file.
